Because of Roll
by Greentea Hikaru23
Summary: Akibat kecerobohan Boruto, yang membuat kedua rekannya juga terlibat masalah. Bukanlah masalah biasa namun sebuah petualangan Luar biasa yang Boruto rasakan bersama rekan rekannya. Sehingga mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah mereka duga.
1. Chapter 1

"Because of Roll"

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Disclaimer:

Naruto © always Masashi Kishimoto

Because of Roll © Greantea Hikaru23

WARNING :

OOC, Typo yang berterbangan, bahasa non baku. Namanya juga masih nubie :3

Slight Sasusaku and Naruhina

.

Summary :

Akibat kecerobohan Boruto, yang membuat kedua rekannya juag terlibat masalah. Bukanlah masalah biasa namun sebuah petualangan Luar biasa yang Boruto rasakan bersama rekan rekannya. Sehingga mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

.

Greentea Kim and Jie Hikaru

Present

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"OOWHHHHH….. SIAL." Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki lelaki berambut pirang itu terus saja berlari , seakan akan tiada hari esok. Tidak lupa disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui , ia sesalu mengucap sumpah serapah dan menabrak siapa pun warga yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak jarang omelan dan umpatan warga menjadi sarapan paginya, dipagi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan UZUMAKI BARUTO sang putra sulung _Nanadaime Hokage_. Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu pun ia nekat mencorat-coret patung wajah ketujuh Hokage , pada saat pertemuan kelima Kage. Sebenarnya Buruto telat bangun pagi , Karena alarmnya yang tidak menyala. Salahkan Boruto yang pada saat malam hari tidak menyetel alarm pagi dengan benar , dan sekarang ia jadi terlambat, pagi tadi sang Ibu sedang pergi mengantar adiknya ke Akademi Ninja . Semoga saja Boruto tidak terlalu terlambat untuk berkumpul bersama rekan setimnya ditempat latihan seperti biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"BORUTO…. Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Apa dirumahmu tidak memiliki jam eh…" tatapan sinis yang terpancar dari manik onix milik gadis setimnya, Uchiha Sarada. Baru juga sampai, sudah mendapat ocehan dan amukan Sarada dipagi ini.

"Yeah.. aku tahu , tapi aku kan hanya terlambat sebentar saja _ttebasa_ " ucap Boruto seolah tak peduli dengan kemarahan Sarada yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"APA KATAMU?!" penekanan disetiap kata yang Sarada ucapkan dan kepalan tangan yang seolah-olah telah siap kapanpun untuk menghadiahi sang sahabat tercinta seboah bogem mentah dipagi ini.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" beruntung ada Mitsuki yang bisa melerai kedua rekan setimnya ini, sebenarnya Mituki juga kesal dengan keterlambatan Boruto. Siapa coba yang tidak sebal jika harus menunggu teman selama 2 jam lebih. Tetapi Mitsuki bisa memaklumi ini semua karena ini adalah sifat alami Boruto,berbeda dengan Sarada yang telah siap untuk membunuh Boruto dengan sekali pukulan karena terlambat.

"Lalu apa misi kita untuk hari ini? Lagipula disini tidak ada Konohamaru– _sensei_ , jadi itu berarti aku tidak terlalu terlambat" ucap Boruto membela diri atas keterlambatannya.

"Hari ini Konohamaru- _sensei_ sedang tidak ada karena ia sedang mendapatkan misi kelas A " ucap Sarada cuek , Sarada sudah meredam kekesalannya kepada Boruto. Karena yang ia tahu marah marah tidak baik untuk kesehatan, ia rasa alasan itu cukup logis.

"HAHHH..! dari mana kau tahu Sarada- _chan?_ kenapa aku tidak tahu?. Terus kenapa Konohamaru- _sensei_ tidak mengajak kita dalam misi kali ini?" cerocos Boruto, yang membuat putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu hanya memutar bola matanya saja medengarkan perkataan Boruto.

"Tadi pagi Konohamaru- _sensei_ menelfon kerumahku"

"Terus misi kita kali ini apa?"

"Hn." Sarada segera menjauh dari Boruto, yang telah membuatnya kesal dipagi ini.

"Belum ada, lebih baik kita pergi kekantor Hokage untuk mendapat Misi" Mitsuki yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan Boruto dan juga Sarada sekarang angkat bicara. Lagipula memang benar bahwa untuk pagi ini timnya belum mendapatkan Misi apapun, dan pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah pergi kekantor Hokage untuk meminta misi baru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Nanadaime_ _-sama_ apakah ada misi untuk kami hari ini? Konohamaru - _sensei_ sedang ada misi hari ini jadi kami sedang memiliki waktu luang sekarang" tanya Sarada pada Naruto yang menjabat sebagai _Nanadaime_. Menurut Sarada mendapatkan sebuah misi , adalah pilihan terbaik karena ia juga bisa meningkatkan kemampuan ninjanya.

"Aah tentu, kalau begitu bisakah aku minta tolong kalian untuk membersihkan gudang dikantor Hokage sebelah kiri. Gudang itu sangat kotor dan tidak terawat, _ttebayo_ " ucap Naruto sambil mencungkan ibu jari lengan kanannya kesebelah kiri, menunjukkan letak gudang tersebut yang berada di sebelah kiri ruang Hokage.

" _Tou-san_! Tidak bisakah kau memberi kami misi yang lebih keren dari ini?!" bantah Boruto tidak setuju, setidaknya Boruto menginginkan misi yang setingkat dengan level kelas A atau pun B, tetapi apa daya bahwa ia masih _Genin_ dan sangat tidak mungkin bahwa Hokage akan memberinya misi setingkat tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, lagi pula kalian masih _genin_ , apalagi sekarang Konohamaru sedang tak ada. Jadi ini yang terbaik" jawab Naruto mantap. Dan hal tersebut sebenarnya Naruto berikan kepada mereka hanya untuk membersihkan gudang yang telah lama tidak dibersihkan tersebut.

" _Tou-san baka_ _, ttebasa_!" umpat Boruto yang kesal , karena hanya diberi misi kecil seperti ini.

"Baiklah, akan kami laksanakan _Nanadaime_ _-sama_ " jawab Mitsuki mengiyakan perintah Naruto dan juga sambil menyeret-nyeret Boruto keluar ruangan Hokage untuk melaksanakan misi. Oh itu bukan misi, itu hanya perintah. Untuk membersihkan sebuah gudang kotor yang tidak terpakai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka jadi membersihkan gudang tua dan kotor tersebut. Walau dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal Boruto. Gudang tersebut seperti tidak dibersihkan selama bertahun tahun atau pun berabad-abad lamanya , terlihat banyak debu debu tebal dilantai dan juga barang barang diruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa sarang laba laba yang menggantung manis digudang tersebut, sebenarnya gudang tersebut telah mirip kapal pecah. Lihat saja warna lantainya saja tertutup oleh debu dan tidak terlihat warna lantainya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun memulai bekerja membersikaan gudang tersebut. Boruto menggunakan teknik andalannya yaitu _Kage Bunsin no Jutsu_ , untuk memanggil cloning cloning yang ia tugaskan agar pekerjaannya cepat terselesaikan. Tidak ketinggalan Mitsuki juga menggunakan jutsunya dalam memanjangkan lengan, agar ia dapat membersihkan langit langit ruangan dari sarang laba laba. Sedang kan Sarada tidak teralu menggunakan jutsu sama sekali karena pekerjaan yang ia kakukan kali ini hanya membersihkan ruangan teresebut, Sarada telah terbiasa untuk membantu ibunya dalam membersihkan rumah, jadi ia merasa tidak perlu menggunakan cakra. Lagipula mengunakan cakranya akan membuat cakranya habis dan ia akan lelah.

"Hei kalian! Lihat ini!" teriak Boruto memanggil rekan-rekannya seraya menunjukkan sebuah gulungan bewarna putih yang diluarnya memiliki huruf kanji _kuukan to jikan_

"Apalagi Boruto-kun? Aku sudah muak denganmu!" sahut Sarada malas menanggapi Boruto, karena sedari tadi Sarada telah benar benar sebal karena ulah Boruto.

"Ck! Lihat saja, _ttebasa_! Ini sebuah gulungan, gulungan yang sangat tua." Boruto pun memamerkan gulungan itu kepada rekan satu timnya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Mitsuki, Mitsuki sedikit curiga dengan gulungan itu . Bisa jadi gulungan tersebut adalah gulungan rahasia milik Konoha ataupun gulungan terlarang Konoha.

"Disana, di dalam rak gulungan itu" sahut Boruto sambil menunjuk sebuak rak besar dibelakang mereka, sebah rak kayu yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu jati yang telah tua. Terdapat berbagai macam gulungan dan juga buku buku kuno disana tidak lupa sarang laba laba yang menjadi pelengkap rak tua tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau taruh pada tempatnya kembali saja, mungkin itu akan berbahaya" kata Sarada yang mulai waspada terhadap gulungan tersebut. Bisa jagi sesuatu yang mereka tidak duga akan muncul.

"Benar, kurasa itu berbahaya Boruto" Mitsuki menyetujui ucapan Sarada yang ia rasa ada benarnya karena mereka sudah tidak terbiasa dengan sebuah gulungan. Jaman sudah berganti, sekarang sudah jarang ada yang menggunakan gulungan. Mereka kini telah terbiasa menggunakan alat ninja untuk menggunakan jutsu maupun mengeluarkan elemen cakra .

"oh ayolah aku penasaran. Lagipula kita tidak pernah menggunakan sebuah gulungan _ttebasa_ "

Boruto sudah tidak sabar akhirnya membuka gulungan itu dan sekarang ada cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka lenyap ditelan cahaya tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dimana kita?" kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir Uchiha kecil itu. Ia nampak sangat asing dengan tempat yang sekarang mereka pijaki. Gulungan tadi seolah menyerap tubuh mereka dan mengirim mereka kesebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi, _ttebasa_?" Boruto juga nampak bingung, dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja.

"Kita terlempar ke suatu tempat. Dan ini karena kau membuka gulungan misterius itu." Sahut Mitsuki sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Nampak meneliti daerah yang mereka pijaki kini.

" Ini semua karenamu Boruto!" Sarada sudah kesal, matanya mendelik kearah Boruto. Sudah cukup Sarada dibuat kesal oleh ulah putra sulung _Nanadaime_ Hokage , dipagi ini.

"Enak saja, ini semua karena gulungan ini!" sahut Boruto tak terima sambil melempar jauh gulungan itu.

"Ini tidak terjadi jika kau tidak membukanya, _baka_!" Sarada kini telah tersulut api emosi kerna ulah ceroboh Boruto.

Perdebatan pun terjadi. Mitsuki mencoba melerai, walaupun gagal. Boruto dan Sarada sudah saling melempar deathglare masing-masing. Sementara itu Mitsuki sibuk memikirkan efek dari gulungan aneh yang sekarang sudah dihilangkan oleh sahabat dekatnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Boruto.

"Ck! Sudahlah aku akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri!" kata Sarada kesal, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua rekan setimnya itu.

"Ya sudah sana!" sahut Boruto tak mau kalah

"Hei jangan berpisah sepert-" belum selesai berbicara Mitsuki sudah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sarada, ia menjadi takut untuk berbicara lagi. Lebih baik ia pergi bersama Boruto saja, Mitsuki takut kecerobohan Boruto membuat dirinya dan juga Sarada akan terkena masalah besar ditempat asing ini. Sebenarnya Mitsuki juga tidak tega membiarkan Sarada , seorang gadis pergi sendirian akan tetapi apa daya. Mitsuki berharap semoga saja Sarada baik- baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-Kesal- . itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh putri tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha, raut kekeksalan terpatri jelas diwajah dinginnyanya. Dengan asal asalan Sarada pun menendangi batuan kecil di pinggir jalan yang ia lalui , menurutnya ini adalah salah dari putra sulung Nanadaime Hokage, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat tercintanya **UZUMAKI BORUTO**. Batuan kecil yang berada didepannya pun ia tendang satu persatu sacara acak, hingga tanpa sadar batuan tersebut mengenai seorang pemuda.

"Ck. Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan! " teriakan seorang pemuda membuat Sarada menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan mata Sarada seolah meremehkan pemuda tersebut.

"Hei… kenapa kau melembar batu itu kekepala Sasuke- _kun_!, apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun, huh?!" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu pun mencoba membela pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Tidak usah membawa bawa orang tuaku, hanya sebuah batu kecil saja kau marah , huh! Dasar payah"

"Apa katamu? Payah… yang payah itu bukan Sasuke- _kun_ melainkan dirimu , gadis bermata empat!"

"Sudahlah , Sakura lebih baik kita pergi saja" pemuda tersebut pun mengajak pergi sang gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu itu, otak jenius Sarada seolah mencerna kejadian baru saja . Punggung seorang pemuda yang dihiasi dengan lambang Uchiha, dan seorang gadis dengan pakaian bewarna merah dan rambut merah jambu miliknya , Sakura? Sasuke? . otak jenius milik Sarada tiba tiba mencerna semuanya behwa seorang pemuda dan juga seorang gadis yang dilihatnya adalah sosok kedua orang tuanya dimasa kecil. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi , Sarada segera berlari menuju kedua orang tersebut , dan memeluk mereka dari belakang , sontak saja hal tersebut membuat kedua orang yang dipeluk Sarada dari belakang nampak risih .

"Maaf, sebelumnya . kalau boleh tahu nama kalian berdua siapa? Dan ummm… sepertinya aku tersesat disini" –bingo- itu adalah sebuah alasan yang lumayan logis bagi Sarada , bahwa ia tersesat, lebih tepatnya tersesat di sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti Konoha dimasa lalu.

"Emmm… baiklah tapi sebelum itu lepaskan rangkulan ini, kau tahu ini membuatku tidaklah nyaman" dengan perlahan Sarada melepaskan pelukannya kepada dua sosok didepannya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura . kalau kau tersesat diKonoha , akan tetapi kenapa kau memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha ?" sebenarnya Sakura sedikit mencurigai gelagat Sarada yang baginya aneh , karena tidak mungkin bahwa warga konoha tidak ingat dengan jalanan dikonoha, atau mungkin gadis berkaca mata itu adalah penyusup. Sakura segera menyampingkan pikiran buruk akan gadis berkaca mata didepannya tersebut.

"Hn. Uchiha sasuke, dan kau?" tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat Sarada gugup bukan main, sebenarnya Sarada sangat senang bahwa kedua sosok yang ia temui adalah kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sedikit menaikkan letak kaca matanya yang Nampak mengendur ,Sarada pun menjawab.

"A-aku … Uchiha sarada" rasanya seperti sehabis lolos dari terkaman harimau , tiga kata yang biasanya ia ucapkan dengan sangat lugas kini seolah tiga kata tersebut sangat sulit untuk diucapkan . sebenarnya Sarada takut akan kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak dipercayai , apa boleh buat yang harus ia lakukan adalah jujur , sama seperti sang ibu yang mengajarinya untuk selalu bersikap jujur.

"Uchiha? bukankah hanya Sasuke- _kun_ saja yah? Uchiha yang tersisa diKonoha, kau jangan main main Sarada- _chan_?" tatapan mata sakura juga menajam , apa yang harus dilakukan Sarada untuk meyakinkan semua ini?

"A-aku … anak kalian " apakah mereka akan percaya bila aku mengatakan ini, itulah hal yang sedari tadi berada didalam pikiran Sarada, mungkin jika seandainya Sarada menjadi Sasuke maupun Sakura, ia pun juga tidak akan percaya dengan mudahnya kepada sosok asing yang baru ia kenal.

"Hahahaha…. Jangan bercanda Sarada- _chan_ , kau tidak mungkin anak kami , benarkan Sasuke- _kun_ " kalau boleh ,sebenarnya Sakura sangat teramat berharap untuk menajadi pendamping Sasuke kelak, memikirkan hal tersebut saja membuat Sakura merona.

"Aku tidaklah berbohong , Mama"

"Mama? Ow.. ayolah jangan bercanda kami ini masih _genin_ dan mana mungkin kami memiliki anak " tapi jauh didalam lubuk hati Sakura, Sakura sadang berbungah bungah dan bersorak senang didalam hatinya. Karena bila yang dikatakan Sarada benar itu berarti ia dan juga Sasuke akan berdanding dipelaminan kelak. Memeikirkan hal itu saja membuat pipi Sakura merona.  
"Apa buktinya bahwa kau adalah anak kami?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam pun mulai ikut berbicara, karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia juga penasaran , tentang apa yang diucapkan Sarada adalah sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan belaka.

"Ba-baiklah" sebenarnya Sarada bingung bukan main , tentang sebuah bukti yang harus ia berikan agar mereka berdua bisa percaya kepada Sarada. Dan entah mengapa Sarada menjadi gugup saat berbicara tidak seperti biasanya, saat ia berbicara dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Bukankah pa-pakaian kita yang kita pakai hampir sama Mama? Dan juga kau bisa melihat sendirikan bahwa bentuk wajahku juga hampir sama dengan Papa?" Sarada berdoa didalam hati agar mereka berdua percaya, namun sepertinya membangun sebuah kepercayaan bukanlah hal yang mudah .

"Harus akau akui bahwa bentuk wajahmu memang hampir sama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ " hampir saja Sarada lega namun " Pakaian seperti itu banyak di toko"

"Tapi tidak ada , yang berlambang klan Uchiha kan?" sedikit lagi mungkin Sarada akan membuat kedua orang tuanya dimasa kecil percaya kepadanya , bahwa Sarada adalah putri kecil mereka.

"Kau dapat dari mana pakaian itu?" pertanyan Sasuke , harus Sarada jawab dengan benar agar Sasuke dapat percaya.

"Tentu saja , aku ini anak dari klan Uchiha , dan aku adalah anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura"

Perkataan Sarada diakhir kata membuat Sakura merona . Bahwa mungkinkah, nama marganya akan diubah menjadi Uchiha suatu hari nanti. Inner Sakura pun seolah menjerit senang bahwa ia akan benar benar akan bersanding dengan Sasuke suatu hari nanti.

"Aku tidak percaya" perkataan Sasuke menjadi hantaman keras bagi Sarada, karena sang ayah masih tidak percaya. Apa lagi yang harus Sarada tunjukkan agar kedua orang tuanya dimasa kecil percaya. Tiba tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintasa begitu saja diotak jenius milik Sarada, dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti Sarada merogoh kantong kunainya guna mengambil sesuatu yang Sarada pastikan akan mebuat kedua sosok didepannya percaya.

"Ini dia" dengan sedikit membenarkan letak kaca matanya , ia menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Hampir saja sebuah cairan kental bewarna merah mengalir dari lubang hidung Sasuke bila ia tidak cepat membersihkannya , sebelum siapapun melihatnya. Sedangkan Sakura merona hebat bukan main akan sebuah foto yang Sarada tunjukkan, deru nafas Sakura pun mulai memberat, perlahan namun pasti Sakura jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat foto tersebut, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuh tersebut jatuh arah ketanah , dan Sasuke segera menghadiahi Sarada dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya. Sedangkan Sarada yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya bisa cengengesan dan memasang pose seolah ia tidak bersalah.

"Ini semua gara gara kau!" penekanan terhadap setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan , tidaklah membuat Sarada gentar.

"Habisnya , kalian berdua tidak percaya sih" Sarada pun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya , sebuah pose yang tampak sangat imut. Perlahan namun pasti Sarada mulai memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam kantong kunainya kembali. Sebenarnya itu adalah foto yang Sarada ambil disaat kedua orang tuanya sedang berciuman panas dikamar mereka yang tidak terkunci dengan rapat , jadi disini siapakah yang bersalah Saradakah atau kedua orang tuanya?. Memang benar, membuat sebuah kepercayaan tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGGH! Ini sangat tidak asyik, _ttebasa_! Kita sekarang seperti orang bodoh saja, bahkan kita tak tahu dimana kita berada sekarang?!" umpat Boruto kesal , kerena sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa adanya tujuan yang tepat.

"Hmm tempat ini terasa familiar sekali Boruto, tapi entah kita dimana?" jawab Mitsuki enteng, ia seperti pernah kemari tetapi kapan?.

Boruto hanya mendengus kesal, mendengar jawaban Mitsuki yang ia rasa tidak memuaskan. ia sudah sangat kesal karena pagi-pagi begini ia harus mendapat masalah seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia sekarang ia tak tahu dimana mereka terdampar sekarang. Boruto hanya bisa menekuk mukanya kesal sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun langkahnya juga ikut berhenti setelah ia mendengar suara dari dalam perutnya.

' _kru_ _yyuukkk~_ _'_

"Ah kurasa tidak baik melewatkan sarapan pagi, Boruto" tegur Mitsuki dengan nada yang enteng

"Aku lapar, lebih baik tutup mulutmu! Ayo kita makan disana _, ttebasa_!" katanya sambil menunjuk kedai kecil dipinggir jalan. Tentu saja Boruto sangat lapar sedari tadi pagi tidak ada sesuap nasi pun yang mengganjal perutnya. Lalu ditambah ia dan juga rekan setimnya menerima perintah langsung dari Hokage untuk membersihkan gudang.

"Yah baiklah"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Paman aku mau pesan dua mangkuk ramen yang panas!" pinta Boruto pada paman penjual ramen

" _Y_ _osh_! Akan segera.." seketika paman penjual ramen itu merasa sedikt heran dengan anak yang memesan ramennya itu. Kerena ia merasa tidak pernah melihat kedua bocah laki laki itu disekitar konoha. Ataukah mungkin mereka pendatang baru, atau jagan jangan… . Sang penjual Ramen segera menyampingka pikiran buruk tentang kedua bocah itu.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Mitsuki keheranan dan Mitsuki merasa ia sangat familiar dengan paman penjual ramen yang satu ini.

"Hmm.. ano.. ah tidak ramen akan segera datang!" sahut paman itu sedikit gelagapan karena pertanyaan Mitsuki yang membuyarkan lamunan sekilasnya itu.

"PAMAN TEUCHI AKU MAU RAMEN PANAS DENGAN EKSTRA NARUTO!" teriak seorang anak berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kedainya dengan penuh semangat.

" _Yosh_! Baiklah akan kubuat!" seru paman Teuchi bersemangat

Sementara Boruto dan Mitsuki masih berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi, ini semua karena gulungan yang ia dan Mitsuki temukan pagi tadi . Entahlah karena kecerobohan Boruto, gulungan itu menjadi penyebab masalah ini terjadi. Dan sekarang karena kecerobohan Boruto kembali , Gulungan tersebut telah menghilang.

"Apakah ini adalah sebuah genjutsu?" gumam Boruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku rasa tidak, ini terasa begitu nyata. Boruto apakah kau masih membawa gulungan itu?" tanya Mitsuki

"Kurasa tidak, gulungan itu hilang _ttebasa_ _!_ " ujar Boruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hm.. dasar" Mitsuki hanya mendengus keras karena ucapan sahabatnya yang ceroboh itu.

Suasana kembali hening ketika kedua anak itu masih memikirkan masalah yang terjadi. Misuki berpikir bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera menemukan gulungan tersebut dan kembali kedunianya.

"RAMEN SIAP!"

"WHOAAA! _Itadakimasu_!" seru anak berambut pirang disebelah Boruto. Yang nampak sangat bersemangat saat akam memakan ramen miliknya.

" _Itadakimasu_ " kata Boruto dan Mitsuki serempak.

"Hmm kurasa ramen ini tidak asing rasanya" ujar Boruto saat ia memakan suapan pertama ramen itu. Sebuah rasa ramen yang biasa ia kunjungi, sebuah rasa yang menjadi sebuah ciri khas kedai ramen yang paling popular diKonoha.

"Apa maksudmu Boruto?" Mitsuki memiringkan kepalanya , Mitsuki tidak terlalu mengerti dengan makhsud ucapan Boruto kali ini.

"Ini mirip seperti ..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik dari sebuah adu argument antara Sarada dan juga Sasuke , membangunkan Sakura dari pingsannya. Setelah Sakura terjatuh pingsang tadi , Sasuke segera menidurkan Sakura kesebuah bangku disekitar mereka. Dan Sasuke mulai menyalahkan Sarada , Sarada yang tidak terima pun berusaha membela diri , dan hal tersebut belum berakhir hingga kini. Perlahan -lahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya , dan mulai menunjukkan iris emerald miliknya, Sasuke dan juga Sarada tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura telah terbangun dari pingsannya tadi.

"Hihihih…." Tawa Sakura pun menghentikan aksi perdebatan sengit antara Sasuke dan juga Sarada. Sasuke dan juga Sarada langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah duduk dengan santainya sebuah bangku, yang sendari tadi ia tiduri disaat pingsan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak mengalami cidera, sifat protektif Sasuke secara tidak ia sadari membuat Sakura tersipu. Sarada yang menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum hangat menyaksikan interaksi diantara Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat , tiba tiba saja Sakura segera bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk Sarada dengan erat , hampir saja Sarada akan terjatuh bila sebuah lengan tidak menangkupnyan dengan erat.

-Sesak- hal yang dirasakan Sarada disaat melihat keutuhan tangan Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua tangan papanya masih lengkap , apakah sang papa akan dengan mudahnya menggendongnya. Ataukah sang papa akan dengan mudahnya dalam membentuk sebuah segel Jutsu. Tiba tiba saja Sakura mengecup pipi Sarada secara spontan.

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu Sarada- _chan_ " kata kata Sakura membuat Sarada tersipu malu, dan tatapan Sasuke yang mulai menajam kearah Sarada, seolah ia tidaklah suka saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Sarada. Sekali lagi Sakura mulai mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sarada , untuk pelukan kali ini Sasuke juga ikut bergabung , karena Sakura yang memeluknya, Sarada balas memeluk dengan erat juga dan tersenyum hangat kepada Sakura, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sedikit merona karena pelukan Sakura dan tidak lupa sebuah senyuman miring yang terpatri diwajah dinginnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"PAMAN AKU MAU LIMA MANGKUK LAGI!"

belum sampai Boruto meneruskan ucapannya mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan bocah pirang disamping mereka yang meminta mangkuk ramen yang kesekian kalinya, bahkan sudah ada 3 mangkuk kosong disekitar bocah itu. Padahal mereka yakin jika anak itu memesan ramen bersamaan dengan mereka. Dan sekarang sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk mangkuk kosong disamping bocah pirang itu, sedangkan Boruto dan Mitsuki saja belum menghabiskan semangkuk ramen yang ada didepan mereka. Nafsu makan bocah itu benar-benar gila, itu yang ada dipikiran Boruto dan juga Mitsuki.

"Ck seperti tidak pernah makan saja _ttebasa_ " cibir Boruto sinis ditambah tatapan mengejek kepada bocah bermbut pirang disebelahnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mencibirku ya?" ucap anak berembut pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis layaknya sebuah kumis dipipi tannya.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Beraninya kau _ttebayo_!"

"Justru kau yang bodoh _ttebasa_!"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah _ttebayo_!" mereka berdua pun mulai tersulut api kemarahan dan kekesalan yang timbul.

BRUK! BRAK! BRUKK! BRAKK! PRANGGG!

CTAKK!

"AAWW ITTAI!"

"APA YANG KALIAN PADA MANGKUK-MANGKUKKU HA?!"

Jeweran paman Teuchi sukses mendarat di kedua telinga bocah yang sama-sama berkepala pirang itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka harus membayar uang ganti rugi pada paman Teuchi. Sedangkan Mitsuki, dia merasa aneh dengan bocah yang bertengkar dengan Boruto. Kata tambahan " _ttebayo_ " itu membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar. Sepertinya Mitsuki sangat sering mendengarka seseorang yang nemambah surfik – _ttebayo_ \- pada setiap ucapannya.

"Kau ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi _ttebayo_!"

"Ah sudahlah kita harus pergi" cegah Mitsuki sambil menarik lengan Boruto pergi, karena ia sudah melihat Boruto dan Bocah pirang itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap untuk saling menyerang. Ia tidak mau menambah masalah. Karena masalah gulungan tadi saja sudah membuatnya bingung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Boruto dan Mitsuki masih terus memikirkan kejadian aneh pagi ini sambil berjalan untuk mencari Sarada yang tadi berlari meninggalkan mereka. Boruto sejak tadi sudah tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat kesal karena insiden dikedai ramen tadi. Sedangkan Mitsuki, ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan juga dengan mata membulat seolah ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

"ada denganmu?"

Boruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat kawan se-timnya itu. Dia merasa heran dengan Mitsuki yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah terkejut.

"Boruto.. kurasa kita berada di.. masa lalu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu, ini adalah Konaha dimasa lalu" jawab Mitsuki sambil menunjuk tebing yang terdapat ukiran wajah Hokage.

"Ini berarti.. kita ada dimasa pemerintahan _Yon_ _daime Hokage_!" Boruto tak kalah terkejutnya

"Tidak kurasa kita berada di masa pemerintahan _Sandaime Hokage_ , bukannya kakekmu telah meninggal setelah penyerangan _kyuubi_. Lagi pula-"

"Hya! RASENGAN!" teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang berlari dari belakang mereka dengan sebuah bola cakra yang disebut.. tunggu! Rasengan?! Bukankah itu jurus yang biasanya digunakan oleh sang _Nanadaime Hokage_. Masih dalam lamunannya Boruto tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"BORUTO! AWAS!" teriak Mitsuki, Mitsuki terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Boruto dan kini sedang terluka akibat jutsu Rasengan.

"ARGHH!"

"Hahaha.. rasakan itu _ttebayo_!" ujar anak berambut pirang yang mereka temui tadi dikedai ramen, seraya tersenyum puas melihat hasil jutsunya yang tepat pada sasarannya tersebut.

Tunggu! _Ttebayo_?! Itu kan.. mereka mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei siapa namamu? Kenapa menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, huh?!" Boruto kini kesal bukan main akibat ulah dari bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage!" ucap bocah tersebut bangga.

"U-uz..zumaki .. N-na..ru.t-to?" desis Mitsuki pelan dengan mulut menganga , jadi pemikirannya tadi hampir benar, bahwa bocah berambut pirang yang mereka temui itu adalah sang _Nanadaime Hokkage_ saat ia masih _genin_.

"Uzumaki Naruto? _Tou-san_?" Boruto membelalakkan matanya, tidak mungkin bahwa bocah pirang yang bagi Boruto bodoh itu adalah _Tou-san_ nya.

"Hey? Apa maksudmu _ttebayo_?" Naruto tentu saja bingung dengan ucapan kedua bocah yang ia pikir nampak seumuran dengannya hanya saja anampak asing dimatanya, meskipun kedua bocah tersebut juga memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha.

"Ternyata _tou-san_ tetap terlihat bodoh huh. Sama sekali tidak berbeda, _ttebasa_!" cibir Boruto yang sekarang sudah mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Naruto.

"Ahh sudahlah, aku akan mencari Sarada- _chan_ dan juga gulungan itu. Kalian lanjutkan saja bicaranya" kata Mitsuki yang sudah berjalan menjauhi Boruto dan Naruto. Mitsuki rasa aman-aman saja meninggalkan Boruto dan juga sang _Nanadaime_ hokage yang masih menjadi genin. Dan kini Mitsuki harus segera pergi meninggalkan Boruto dan juga Naruto, mencari gulungan tersebut. Dan juga mencari gadis Uchiha rekan setimnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Nampak seorang Pria berjalan dengan santainya, disepanjang jalanan Konoha. Hingga pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sebuah gulungan bewarna putih yang nampak sangat usang tersebut. Sebenarnya pria itu sedikit bingung dengan gulungan tesebut, tetapi pada akhirnya pria itu memasukkan gulungan tersebut kedalam kantung shurikennya . Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tempat tadi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang ingin ia tuju sedari tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu kalau aku adalah _tou-san_ mu? Lalu siapa namamu?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah bocah berambut pirang didapannya , yang sekilas memang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengannya. Mungkinkah bocah berambut pirang tersebut adalah anaknya dimasa depan , anaknya dengan gadis yang ia sukai, yaitu rekan setimnya di tim 7.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto, _tou-san_. Kau adalah _tou-san_ ku, _ttebasa_ " Boruto mulai memperkenalkan diri kepada sosok ayahnya disaat masih _genin_ itu.

"Tapi aku masih kecil, aku bahkan masih belum menikah _ttebayo_." 'dan bila aku menikah aku ingin menikah dengan Sakura-chan, _ttebayo_ ' pikir Naruto didalam hatinya yang telah berbunga bunga, memikirkan bahwa anak didepannya ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Sakura dimasa depan.

"Aku adalah anakkmu dimasa depan, _ttebasa_ " Ujar Boruto yang berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, Boruto rasa ayahnya adalah bocah yang bodoh jadi bisa saja sangat mudah untuk membuat ayahnya sercaya.

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak mau mempunyai anak yang berisik sepertimu _ttebayo_!" 'yang kumau anak yang yang menggemaskan dan cantik seperti Sakura - _chan_ ' tambah Naruto dalam hati. Naruto telah memikirkan bagaimana kelak acara pernikahannya dengan Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai.

"HAH? APA KATAMU TOU-SAN?! BUKANKAH KAU LEBIH BERISIK DARIKU!" Boruto tidak terima , bila ia dibilang sebagai bocah yang berisk padahal ayahnya saja lebih berisik daripada dirinya.

"Tidak kau tidak mirip denganku, aku jauh lebih hebat darimu _ttebayo_ " kata Naruto seraya menyombongkan dirinya.

Pertengkaran pun kembali terjadi antara ayah dan anak yang sama-sama berisiknya itu. Boruto yang tidak terima bila ia dibilang lebih berisik daripada Naruto. Naruto pun juga demikian , sama sama tidak bisa menerimanya.

'CKLEK' suara ranting patah yang mungkin karena diinjak oleh seseorang dibalik tembok dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Boruto dan Naruto bersamaan, dan segera menolehkan kepala pirang mereka kearah sumber suara terjadi.

"N-na..ruto.. _kun_ " terlihat kepala seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo menyembul dari balik tembok dengan wajah menunduk.

"N-naru..tto- _kun_ aa..da d-dua?" mata gadis berambut indigo itu membulat dan mulai berkunang-kunang melihat dua Naruto didepannya itu.

'Bruk~' anak perempuan itu jatuh pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"HINATA!" seru Naruto yang dengan sigap berlari menuju gadis indigo itu

"Hhi..nata? _okaa-san_?" kata Boruto seakan tak percaya jika dia bertemu kedua orang tuanya sekarang,secepat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir akan keadaan Hinata .

"Na..ruto- _kun_ " jawab Hinata lirih setelah sadar dari pingsannya tersebut. Namun tak lama, ketika Boruto datang ia kembali terkejut. Siapakah orang yang mirip dengan Naruto itu, katanya dalam hati. Akhirnya setelah menerima penjelasan panjang lebar dari Boruto dan Naruto ia jadi mengerti. Suasana kembali hening, dan akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk menunjukkan tentang siapa Hinata itu.

"Hhuumm ano.." kata Boruto memecah keheningan

"Kke-napa Boruto- _san_?" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau adalah ibuku _okaa-san_ " jelas Boruto lirih ia takut jika ibunya itu akan kembali terkejut. Karena menurut cerita yang dikatakan oleh bibi Sakura, bahwa sang ibu akan selalu pingsan disaat ia bertemu Naruto pada saat mereka masih _genin_. Dan sepertinya rumor yang dikatakan oleh bibi Sakura tersebut bukanlah sebuah kabar angin belaka.

"Aa..pa mmaksudmu? Aku adalah ibumu? Berarti aku akan me..menikah de..deng..an N-naru..to- _kun_?" suara Hinata lirih, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang sekarang dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merah. Merah seperti tomat. Dan ia hendak pingsan lagi, namun Naruto segera menyadarkannya. Hinata sangat senang bahwa akhirnya ia kan bersanding dengan Naruto suatu hari nanti, dan memiliki anak setampan Boruto.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah anakku dan Hinata - _chan ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto serius walau sebenarnya ia juga terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Boruto tadi. Tidak mungkin ia kan menikahi Hinata suatu hari nanti , dan bagaimana bisa. Bukankah gadis yang Naruto sukai adalah Sakura, bahkan Naruto telah membuat rencana untuk dapat mengalahkan pesaing-pesaingnya yang juga menyukai Sakuranya.

"Lihatlah Tou-san, aku punya mata biru safir sepertimu, rambut pirang sepertimu, kumis kucing sepertimu dan juga wajah bulat seperti Hinata _o_ _kaa_ _-san_ " jelas Boruto dengan semangat sambil menunjuk-nujuk wajahnya sendiri.

"M-memang b-benar, t-tapi kalau wajah bulat i-itu belum meyakinkan Boruto- _kun_ " tanya Hinata

"Baiklah kalau begitu,, kalian tidak percaya pada anak kalian sendiri huh?!"

"Bbukan begitu, aku hanya kurang yakin saja Boruto-kun" kata Hinata lembut, searaya mengelus pundak Boruto seolah ia akan membuat Boruto yakin bahwa Hinata percaya Boruto adalah anaknya dengan Naruto.

Boruto mendengus kesal dan tak lupa dengan memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu tangannya meraih tas kecil dipinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah foto keluarga yang diambil saat ayahnya diangkat menjadi Hokage. Disana ada Boruto,Himawari, Hinata dan Naruto yang memakai jubah Hokage.

"Ini lihat jika kalian tidak percaya" kata Boruto sambil menyodorkan selembar foto keluarga itu kepada kedua sosok dihadapannya.

"WAAHHH! Ternyata kau benar _ttebayo_ , kita akan menikah dimasa depan, Hinata dan aku? Aku seorang Hokage?!" kata Naruto terkejut sekaligus bahagia mengetahui dirinnya adalah seorang Hokage dimasa depan. Meskipun sebagian didalam dirinya juag kecewa bahwa bukan Sakuralah yang bersanding dengannya suatu hari nanti disaat ia menjabat menjadi Hokage. Tetapi melihat bentuk tubuh Hinata didalam foto tersebut boleh juga, dan sangat seksi bagi Naruto.

"Hokage ke-tujuh tepatnya" tambah Boruto kepada ucapan Naruto barusaja, dan semoga foto keluaga tersebut bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya percaya.

"Lalu siapa gadis kecil ini?" Naruto menunjuk sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri disamping Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah ayahnya, kalau seandainya Boruto berada diposisi ayahnya pun ia kan mudah menebak bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Apakah memang otak Naruto seperti ini?

"Tentu saja itu anakmu baka, dan namanya Himawari" –sabar- kata yang terus terucap didalam hati Boruto menanggapi kebodohan makhluk pirang didepannya tersebut.

"Jadi ini anak keduaku dengan Hinata ya? Ohh… manisnya"

Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu gadis diantara mereka mulai berkunang kungan kembali, dan kembali merona hebat. Dan tidak lama ia pingsan Karena tidak tahan melihat foto keluarganya dengan Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi sedari dulu itu.

'Bruukk~'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sedari tadi Mitsuki hanya berkeliling keliling tidak jelas arah tujuannya hanya untuk mencari sebuh gulungan yang telah Boruto hilangkan tadi, Konoha bukanlah desa yang kecil . jadi tentu saja Mitsuki sangat lelah . ditambah ia telah mencari dengan teliti gulungan itu yang harusnya tidaklah jauh dari tempat mereka tiba tadi, tapi nyatanya hanya nol besarlah yang Mitsuki terima. Andai saja MItsuki memiliki byakugan selayaknya adik teman setimnya itu, 17ick dipastikan Mitsuki akan dengan mudahnya dalam mencari gulunag tersebut. Akhirnya Mitsuki memutuskan untuk dudhk disebuah bangku ang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada . hingga tiba tiba suara sesorang , mengejutkan Mitsuki dari lamunannya.

"Yo..! sedang apa kau disini"

Saat Mitsuki menolehkan kepalanya, matanya hanya 17ick terbelalak melihat siapa geranga yang telah mengaetkannya. Dan Mitsuki tidak menyangak akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini. Bahkan didalam bayangan Mitsuki saja ia berpikir tidak akan bertemu dengn sosok didepannya tersebut.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE COUTINUE

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hikaru**_

Yooo…! Minna-san . :D

Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna-san *Ojigi*

Kembali lagi bersama Jie hohoho #Dor :D , ini adalah cerita pertamaku diakun kolab Greentea Hikaru *lirikGreeny*

Nah… pada bagian Kolab ini Jie khusus membuat Scane SasuSakuSara , dan untuk NaruHinaBoru itu yang buat si Greeny *colekGreeny* . :9 dan untuk adegan yang lainnya itu hasil pemikiran campuran antara aku dengan Greeny ;)

Untuk yang Scane SasuSakuSara, aku sedikit terinspirasi dari Fanart tapi selebihnya itu hasil imjinasi ku sendiri kok heheheheh :D #plak XD

Jelakkah, maaf yah.. kalu sedikit mengecewakan atau pun masih jelek . harap dimaklumi Jie masih Nubie untuk soal membuat Cerita heheheh XD. Dan maaf kalau feelnya gak kerasa. :3

Semoga kalian suka ya, sama cerita kita yang ini. Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku :3 .

Ok segini aja dulu, bacotan dari Jie. XD

* Salam Imut :3 *

*Jie Hikaru*

(Sasori's Wife :*)

Lempar m18ic ke Greeny ;) :*

 _ **GREENTEA**_

Huahh akhirnya update juga ff pertama hasil duet sama si Jie *wink*. Akhirnya setelah sama-sama lembur nyelesain nih fic, kita bisa update juga. Huaa bahagia banget bisa collab sama si Jie *kedip-kedipmesra*.

Maaf kalo banyak typo berterbangan kayak serangganya Shino *dibantai*. Harus bisa dimaklumi loh! *maksa* *asahgolok* :D karena kita baru pemula jadi readers harus wajib review! *todongin golok* #PLAAKK. Kita mau nerima kritik kok, tapi yang membangun ya? ~ *tebar kissbye*

Udahlah segini aja, tunggu next chapter ya! Muach!

*Salam manis*

*Greentea Kim*

(Simpanan Sasori :'D)


	2. Chapter 2

"Because of Roll"

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Disclaimer:

Naruto © always Masashi Kishimoto

Because of Roll © Greantea Hikaru23

WARNING :

OOC, Typo yang berterbangan, bahasa non baku. Semi-canon .

kalau jelek harap dimaklumi Namanya juga masih nubie :3

Slight Sasusaku and Naruhina

.

Summary :

Akibat kecerobohan Boruto, yang membuat kedua rekannya juga terlibat masalah. Bukanlah masalah biasa namun sebuah petualangan Luar biasa yang Boruto rasakan bersama rekan rekannya. Sehingga mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

.

Greentea Kim and Jie Hikaru

Present

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2

.

"Lalu siapa gadis kecil ini?" Naruto menunjuk sosok gadis kecil disamping Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah ayahnya, kalau seandainya Boruto di posisi ayahnya pun ia akan mudah menebak kalau itu adalah anaknya. Apakah memang otak Naruto seperti ini?

"Tentu saja itu anakmu _baka_ , dan namanya Himawari" –sabar- kata yang terus terucap didalam hati Boruto menanggapi kebodohan makhluk pirang didepannya tersebut.

"Jadi ini anak keduaku dengan Hinata ya? Oh… manisnya"

Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu gadis diantara mereka berkunang-kunang kembali, dan merona hebat. Dan tak lama ia pingsan karena tidak tahan melihat foto keluarganya dengan Naruto, sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi sedari dulu.

' _Bruuk~'_

" _Kaa_ - _san_!" pekik Boruto melihat ibunya yang kembali pingsan, apakah ibunya memang seperti ini ya? batinnya dalam hati.

"Ahh Hinata- _chan_ kenapa kau pingsan lagi, _ttebayo_?" kata Naruto tidak kalah khawatir, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Hinata agar Hinata segera bangun dari pingsannya. Bisa repot jadinya kalau Hinata selalu pingsan .

"Aduuh bagaimana ini _tou_ - _san_? _kaa_ -san pingsan lagi?" Boruto juga ikut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Hinata. Agar ia cepat terbangun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ck , aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah anakkku" Sarada hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mau sampai kapan , Sasuke akan tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah anaknya. Sarada telah menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa adanya rekayasa sedikitpun . Tetapi masih saja Sasuke tidak percaya. Sarada hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang saja?" usul Sakura, Sakura yakin bahwa Sarada tidak berbohong hal itu terlihat jelas pada sorot mata Sarada.

'Kyaaa! Akhirnya suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah bersama Sasuke- _kun_ ' jerit senang _Inner_ Sakura yang telah ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang menghisi hatinya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mengikuti saran dari Sakura untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya hanya Sakura saja yang membawa bekal makan siang , dan alhasil bekal makan siang Sakura harus dibagi tiga. Sebuah kebetulan memang, Sakura yang kini sedang membawa bekal 6 buah _Onigiri_. Sakura memang menyiapkan 6 _onigiri_ hanya untuk makan siang bersama kelompoknya, tetapi kali ini Naruto tidak datang . Dan Sakura pun memberi jatah Onigiri Naruto kepada gadis bermata empat tersebut.

Suasana tampak hening, tanpa adanya yang akan membuka suara. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sifat Sarada memang hampir sama dengan Sasuke dan itu bukan sebuah rekayasa belaka. Akhirnya setelah makanan yang Sakura makan telah tandas, ia pun memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu untuk mencairkan susana hening diantara mereka.

"Ne~ Sarada - _chan_ , memangnya apa yang akan aku dan Sasuke - _kun_ lakukan dimasa depan?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap Sarada . Setelah mengunyah habis makanannya dan sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mama akan menjadi seorang ahli medis yang hebat dan menjadi penerus Tsunede- _sama_ , tetapi…" Sarada menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Sakura penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Sarada selanjutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya. Sarada menolehkan kapalanya menatap Sasuke dan pandangan nanar pun ia tunjukkan untuk Sasuke.

"Papa selalu pergi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi, selama ini aku sangat jarang untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Papa" Suasana mulai hening kembali . Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya dari belakang, dan hal tersebut membuat Sarada terkejut.

"Tenanglah aku dan juga Sasuke - _kun_ , akan bersenang senang dengamu disini, Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang nampak cuek.

"Hn. Tapi sebelum itu buktikan bahwa kau anakku?" Sarada hanya mendengus keras menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, Sasuke sangat tidak mudah percaya dan juga keras kepala. Itulah hal yang dipikirkan oleh Sarada.

"Baiklah " Sarada akan melakukannya, ia kan menggunakan teknik yang ia dapat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan tentu saja ia akan menunjukkannya dihadapan Sasuke, agar Sasuke dapat percaya.

" _Sharingan_ " Sarada menunjukkan _kekei genkai_ nya dihadapan Sasuke agar ia percaya, sepasang Mata _Sharingan_ yang baru Sarada kuasai beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan hanya memiliki 1 _Tomoe_ pada _Sharinggan_ nya. Sasuke yang melihat _Sharinggan_ tersebut hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miring diwajahnya , dan mulai sedikit percaya.

"Hanya itu?" ujar Saasuke meremehkan Sarada, Sarada yang tidak terima mulai memicingkan mata onixnya kepada Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sarada berbalik arah tidak lagi menghadap Sasuke. Sebuah segel tangan yang sangat cepat terbentuk oleh Sarada , seakan ia sangat ahli dalam melakukannya. Dan setelah Segel terakhir selesai Sarada mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya. Jurus dengan elemen api yang disemburkan dari bibir mungil Sarada. Bola api yang sangat besar dan juga panas.

" _Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu_ " Sakura terbelalak takjub dengan jutsu Sarada. Meskipun Sasuke telah sering memperlihatkan jutsu itu tetapi Sakura tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis yang dapat melakukan jutsu tersebut . Kekuatan yang Sarada miliki sungguh hebat, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa darah Uchiha mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui, dan percaya bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah anaknya.

Sarada terengah-engah setelah melakukan Jutsu tersebut, Sarada segera mematikan Sharingannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih belum percaya Papa" Sasuke mendengus keras , nada yang Sarada gunakan juga seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Sarada- _chan_ " ucap Sukura tulus kepada Sarada dan diiringi senyuman manis yang terpatri diwajah manis Sakura.

"Tentu saja, karena aku anak kalian" Sarada berlari kearah mereka berdua , dan mengecup pipi Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Sarada sangat jarang bisa mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya bersamaan , dan hanya dihari ini ia bisa melakukannya. Meskipun dengan orang tuanya saat masih _genin_. Sarada melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur satu langah dari mereka berdua.

' _Tuk~_ '

Sarada menyentil dahi Sakura dan juga Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah miliknya. Sarada menyentil dahi Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan , saat Sarada menyentil Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sebuah moment yang jarang terjadi ,dan jarang Sarada rasakan selama ini. Sarada sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya, Sarada ingin dikehidupannya , dimasa depan juga seperti ini. Mama dan Papa yang selalu menyambuat Sarada setelah pulang .Mungkin ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Dan Sarada sangat menginginkan bahwa mimpi tersebut dapat menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"OI..! Hinata- _chan_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki yang berlari bersama anjing dikepalanya.

"Oh Kiba- _kun_ " lirih Hinata yang baru bangun dari pingsannya. Naruto dan juga Boruto hanya bisa bernafas lega , karena usaha mereka untuk membangunkan Hinata tidak sia-sia.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? oh yah.. Kurenai – _sensei_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu dan Shino. Eh…?" mata Kiba menangkap sesosok aneh yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"YA! Siapa kau?" Kiba seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ada seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto didepannya.

'Apakah ia cloning bayangan Naruto, bila ia kenapa nampak berbeda dengan Naruto' pikir Kiba sambil menelisik penampilan Boruto dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hhmm.. aahh dia adalah uhm.. ah SEPUPUKU! " Naruto tergagap, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Karena ia berfikir akan menjadi hal buruk jika sampai banyak yang mengetahui identitas Boruto saat ini.

"Sepupu? kurasa kau tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali Naruto." sekarang Kiba menjadi heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lebih aneh dari biasanya.

" _A_ - _ano_ Kiba- _kun_ aku akan segera menemui Kurenai- _sensei_ , l-lebih b-baik kau mencari Shino- _kun_ saja" kata Hinata yang seolah menjadi penyelamat bagi Naruto, karena jujur saja ia juga kebingungan dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kiba nantinya.

"Aah.. Kurenai- _sensei_ sedang ada ditempat berkumpul seperti biasanya. Aku akan mencari Shino saja. Ayo Akamaru! _Jaa_ ~ " Kiba segera pergi dari mereka bertiga , sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hufft" Naruto bernafas lega karena kepergian Kiba.

" _Tou_ - _san_ kenapa kau tidak mengakuiku, _ttebasa!"_ Boruto mengumpat kesal sembari menekuk wajahnya, ia kesal karena ayahnya menyebutnya sebagai sepupu jauh didepan paman Kibanya itu.

" Boruto- _kun_ k-kurasa akan lebih baik jika m-mereka tidak m-mengenalimu. mungkin itu akan berakibat buruk untuk-mu" kata Hinata sambil mengusap lembut kepala Boruto, dan disambut dengan senyuman 5 jari yang ia warisi dari sang ayah.

"Tou- _san_ akan lebih baik kalau kita mengantar _kaa_ - _san_ sekarang, dan juga aku harus mencari teman-temanku"

"Aah baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat Hinata- _chan_ "

"B-baiklah N-Naruto- _kun"_ dan sekarang wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah. Bahkan melebihi tomat. Ia tak percaya jika Naruto akan mengantarnya, ia ber-blushing berat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya Sarada pun, menceritakan kejadiannya bagaimana ia bisa tertarik kedalam dimensi ruang dan waktu, yang menariknya kemasa lalu. Sarada menjelaskan siapa itu Jounin yang membimbing ditimnya, pada saat Sarada mengatakan bahwa Konohamarulah yang akan menjadi pembimbing tim 7, Sakura seakan tidak percaya. Sarada penasaran kenapa Sakura sampai tidak percaya, dan Sakura mengatakan bahwa Konohamaru adalah anak yang nakal didesa, meskipun tidak senakal Naruto. Sarada juga menceritakan rekan setimnya Boruto dan juga Mitsuki, sebenarnya mereka berdua juga berada di desa Konoha pada masa lampau ini. Sarada sedikit bingung akan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, semua ini adalah ulah Boruto yang membuka gulungan itu sembarangan dan juga menghilangkannya secara sembarangan pula. Dan Kini Sarada seakan telah terjebak dan tidak bisa kembali, Sarada juga tidak mengetahui apa efek samping gulungan tersebut. Mungkin setelah bertemu dengan Boruto , Sarada akan memberinya sebuah pelajaran yang akan selalu Boruto ingat.

"Memangnya siapa itu Boruto?, Sarada _-chan_ " Sakura tidaklah mengenal lelaki yang bernama Boruto yang ia perkirakan adalah rekan satu tim Sarada tersebut.

"Dia anak _Nanadaime Hokage-sama_ " ungkap Sarada yang sedikit kesal . Terlihat dari gaya bicaranya yang seakan malas untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Sakura. Bukan karena ia malas untuk berbicara kepada Sakura, melaikan Sarada malas mengingat rekan setimnya, Boruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi _Nanadaime_ ?" Sakura mulai penasaran, siapakah gerangan yang akan menjadi Hokage ketujuh dimasa depan. Dan apakah sahabatnya, Naruto akan dapat mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage dimasa depan.

"Naruto- _ojisan_ " Sakura terbelalak , mendengar jawaban Sarada. Bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Hokage suatu haru nanti. Sakura sangat beryukur bahwa sahabatnya dapat mewujudkan mimpinya,dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari rakyat. Dan Sakura tentu saja berharap bahwa Naruto dapat menjadi Hokage yang kuat , dan tidak bertindak bodoh lagi.

" _Dobe?_ " jika Sakura bersyukur Naruto akan menjadi Hokage, maka berbeda dengan Sasuke mendengus keras yang seakan meremehkan gelar _Nanadaime Hokage_ yang akan Naruto sandang dimasa depan.

"Sarada-chan, memangnya Naruto akan menikah dengan siapa?" Sakura sedikit penasaran akan pendamping rekan setimnya kelak.

"Tentu saja Hinata- _basan_ " Ujar Sarada dan hanya dibalas Sakura anggukan kepala ringan seolah telah mengerti

"Sudahku duga" gumam Sakura pelan, Sakura sangat mengetahui bagaimana Hinata yang terkadang selalu mengikuti Naruto .

Dan Sakura sangat ingat betul bahwa Hinata, selalu pingsan dan wajahnya memerah saat bertemu Naruto. Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata mereka berdua dapat bersatu. Sakura harap Hinata tidak terlalu sering pingsan saat telah berkeluarga dengan Naruto .

"Lalu bagai mana cara agar aku dapat kembali kemasaku?" ujar Sarada , Sarada sangat senang jika ia dapat berkumpul bersama Sasuke maupun Sakura disini, tetapi Sarada harus dapat menjadi ninja yang professional dengan tidak meninggalkan dunianya dan juga tugasnya di masanya. Sarada juga sedikit cemas, bila sang Ibu sedang mencari keberadannya dan menghawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau, kita pergi kekantor Hokage saja?" usul Sakura.

"Tidak. Akan sangat merepotkan" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah , bagaimana kalau kita ketempat Kakashi _-sensei_ saja " dan semoga kali ini ajakan Sakura mendapat jawaban iya, dari kedua Uchiha dihadapannya tersebut.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya cuek cuek saja, berbeda dengan Sarada yang terlihat bersemangat dengan solusi Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sarada hanya penasaran bagaimana sosok Kakashi atau sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ tersebut dimasa lalu, banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dulunya _Rokudaime Hokage_ memiliki mata _Sharingan_ dimata kirinya meski pun ia bukanlah keturunan Uchiha. Tetapi disaat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat , mata _Sharingan_ Kakashi telah berganti menjadi onix, karena mata _Sharingan_ Kakashi direbut paksa oleh Madara, untunglah sang Naruto diwaktu itu dapat menyelamatkan Kakashi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memulai perjalannan mereka untuk menemui Kakashi _\- sensei_ bagi Sasuke dan juga Sakura tetapi memiliki artian lain bagi Sarada , yaitu Rokudaime Hokage. Mereka mecari Kakashi untuk memberi mereka sebuah solusi untuk Sarada, sebenarnya Sakura tidaklah yakin akan sebuah solusi yang akan Kakashi berikan . Mengingat bagaimana sifat sang guru yang terkadang bersikap aneh tersebut, tidak lupa selalu membawa buku bersampul orange kemana pun, meskipun Sakura tidaklah tahu apa buku bacaan yang selalu dibawa sang guru tetapi yang pasti itu bukanlah sebuah novel biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kalian kenapa tidak bersemangat seperti ini sekarang? Harusnya kalian bersemangat karena kita telah menyelesaikan misi tingkat C yang lumayan berat untuk pertama kalinya!" seorang bocah berambut bob norak bersemangat, matanya berkilat-kilat menunjukkan semangat masa mudanya dan ia hanya dihadiahi tatapan acuh tak acuh dari kedua rekannya.

"Sudahlah Lee, jangan berisik!" balas gadis bercepol dua dengan wajah lelahnya, kentara sekali jika ia sedang kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan misinya. Tetapi beda lagi dengan seorang bocah beriris lavender tersebut, ia hanya menatap datar kedua temanya yang sedari berdebat hal yang tidak penting.

"Oi itu ada Naruto- _kun_ dan Hinata- _chan_! Lalu siapa yang anak yang bersama mereka itu?" pekik Rock Lee saat melihat gerombolan Naruto.

"Mana?!" iris lavender Neji sontak membulat dan seolah mencari sesuatu ketika nama saudara sepupunya disebut-sebut oleh Lee.

"OI NARUTO- _KUN_! HINATA- _CHAN_!" seru Lee bersemangat.

"Oh hai Lee" sapa Naruto balik sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hinata- _sama_ apakah kau baik-baik saja? err.. siapa dia?" sekarang Neji yang tadinya hanya diam saja terlihat antusias ketika melihat saudara sepupunya bersama Naruto. Yang ia tahu, jika Hinata bersama Naruto maka Hinata akan pingsan dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Hmm _a-ano_ Neji- _nii_ dia adalah…" Hinata mulai bingung dengan jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Neji nantinya.

'Neji- _nii_? apakah dia adalah paman Neji yang biasanya kakek ceritakan?' batin Boruto, mata biru safirnya membulat dan berbinar-binar. Ia takjub melihat pamannya sekarang. Dengan spontan ia melompat memeluk pamannya.

"PAMAN NEJI!"

' _bruukk'_ mereka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Paman? Hey aku masih _genin_! Aku bukan pamanmu!" Neji menepis pelukan Boruto walau usahanya sia-sia. Bocah pirang itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sedangkan Boruto, ia merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu pamannya yang mungkin tidak bisa ia temui seumur hidupnya.

"Huaa paman Neji aku senang bertemu denganmu, _ttebasa_ " sekarang Boruto sudah berlinang air mata dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pamannya.

"HEY! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Neji

Boruto mulai melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Ia memandangi pamannya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Hey! Boruto- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan pada Neji, _ttebayo_?" Naruto menatap heran putra sulungnya, sedangkan Hinata, Tenten dan Lee tak kalah shocknya. Bahkan mulut Lee sudah menganga lebar.

"Boruto? siapa kau? darimana asalmu?" Neji berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuh tidak elitnya tadi. Ia juga mengintrogasi Boruto dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

"Aahh umm Neji dia adalah sepupu jauhku, _ttebayo_ " Naruto mengatakan alasan yang sama dengan yang ia katakan pada Kiba tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto, setahuku kau tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah musuh" Neji menatap Boruto dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan curiga, dan disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Tenten dan Lee.

"Neji- _nii_ , i-tu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Benar yang dikatakan Naruto-kun tadi. Ah ya! Aku harus menemui Kurenai-sensei sekarang. Ayo Naruto- _kun_ , Boruto- _kun_ " kata Hinata lirih, dan sekali lagi itu adalah kata-kata penyelamat bagi Naruto untuk menghindari tatapan Neji yang menurutnya mengerikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau- " Mitsuki terbelalak dan juga terkejut akan sosok yang menyapanya tersebut .

"Ada apa?" sosok tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya , ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini didesa Konoha . apakah pemuda tersebut adalah seorang pendatang baru di Konoha ? bila memang iya, kenapa ia juga memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha sama sepertinya .

"emmm Tuan, apa kau sedari tadi berada disini ?" Tanya Mitsuki kepada sosok pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi santai.

"Begini errrr… _Rokudaime- sama_ …." Mitsuki sedikit gugup saat berbicara dengan Kakashi , bagaimana juga Kakasha adalah mantan Hokage dijamannya. Meskipun bisa dipastikan bahwa Kakashi dijaman ini, masih belum mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi _Rokudaime- Hokage_ dimasa depan.

Kakashi menahan tawa dengan perkataan pemuda didepannya tersebut, mana mungkin ia menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti, Kakashi meyakini bahwa Narutolah yang akan menjadi Hokage, untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Aku bukan seorang Hokage emm.."

"Mitsuki" ujar Mitsuki yang merasa bahwa Kakashi sedang menanyakan namanya.

"Tapi anda akan menjadi seorang Hokage , suatu hari nanti." Mitsuki berusaha meyakinkan sosok Kakashi.

"Bila memang begitu, aku akan menantinya hohoho…" Kakashi sedikit tertawa dengan ucapan Mitsuki baru saja. Kakashi sedikit tidak meyakini bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage , menurut Kakashi masih banyak kandidat terbaik yang akan menjadi _Rokudaime Hokage_ .

"Aku sedang mencari gulungan, _Rokudaime- sama_. Apakah anda melihatnya?" Kakashi sedikit terbelalak saat Mitsuki memanggilnya denga sebutan _Rokudaime –sama_. Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran bocah didepannya tersebut, yang tampak asing dimatanya.

"jangan memanggilku _Rokudaime -sama_ , aku tidak yakin bila suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokege. Lagipula dari mana asalmu ,dan apa maksudmu dengan gulungan tersebut" Mitsuki sedikit bingung mengenai apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Bila ia berkata jujur akankah Kakashi dapat percaya . Namun ia tidaklah mungkin berbohong, karena berbohong bukanlah keahliannya. Akhirnya Mitsuki memutuskan untuk berkata jujur dihadapan Kakashi dan semoga saja disaat ia berkata jujur , Kakashi akan percaya.

"Aku dari Masa depan, aku sedang mencari sebuah gulungan yang telah rekanku hilangkan. Apakah anda mengetahui gulungan tersebut? " Kakashi sedikit membelalakkan bola matanya. Karena tidak mungkin bocah dihadapannya itu berasal dari masa depan. Kakashi membutuhkan bukti yang kuat untuk meyakini bocah berkulit putih dihadapannya itu.

"Apa buktinya kau dari masa depan?" Mitsuki telah menduga bahwa bisa dipastikan Kakashi akan menanyai hal tersebut dan Mitsuki telah siap untuk menunjukkannya.

Mitsuki nengulurkan tanagan kanannya, disana terdapt sebuah mesin yang tertmpel dan nampak sangat asing dimata Kakashi. Sebuah alat yang tidak pernah Kakashi lihat sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah alat ninja, dimasa depan yang berfungsi untuk meneluarkan elemen _Cakra_. Kita bisa mengeluarkan cakra milik kita denagn membuat beberapa mebuat segel seperti ini , segel setiap cakra sedikit berbeda" Mitsuki mumbuat segel yang nampak sangat asing dimata Kakashi . meskipun Kakashi adalah seorang ninja peniru akan tetapi segel yang dibuat oleh Mitsuki tidak Kakashi pahami. Maka keluarlah elemen dari benda tersebut , yang sebelumnya Mitsuki telah membuat sebuah segel tangan.

" Baiklah aku percaya kau dari masa depan, tetapi kenapa hanya kau saja disini ? bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau bersama rekanmu , lalu dimana dia? " Kakashi mulai mempercayai perkataan Mitsuki . Meskipun sebuah alat tidaklah meyakinkan Mitsuki bahwa ia berasal dari Masa depan.

"Aku berpisah dengan kedua rekanku. Boruto dan juga Sarada?" sebetulnya Mitsuki sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Boruto maupun Sarada.

"lalu gulungan seperti apa yang sedang kau cari ?"

"Gulungan itu bewarna putih yang nampak usang , dan memiliki huruf kanji merah bertuliskan _kuukan to jikan_ , apa anda mengetahuinya ?" Mitsuki berharap bahwa Kakashi menemukan gulungan tersebut atau setidaknya mengetahui atau pun pernah melihat gulungan tersebut. Kerena gulungan tersebut adalah sebuah kunci untuknya dan juga kedua rekannya kembali ke duanianya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu…" Mitsuki telah nampak sengat bersemangat bila ternyata Kakashi mengetahui gulungn tersebut.

"Aku menaruh gulungan tersebut dirumah tadi, dan akan membawanya kekantor Hokage , tetapi ada sebuah misi mendadak yang baru saja akau selesaikan ." ungkap Kakashi .

Setelah Kakashi menemukan gulungan bewarna putih itu ia segera pulang kerumah dan menaruh gulungan itu dirumahnya. Tetapi pada saat ia akan menuju kekantor Hokage guna menyerahkan gulungan tersebut , secara tiba tiba ada 4 Jounin didepan rumahnya. Jounin tersebut berkata bahwa ia tengan mendaptkan misi dari Hokage , tetapi untung saja Misi tersebut dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. Namun disaat akan pergi kekantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi ia bertemu dengan sosok Mitsuki yang sedang kebingungan tersebut, alhasil Kakashi tidak ikut melapor dan hanya 4 rekan Jouninnya saja yang melapor.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu kita pergi keapartemen Kakashi _-sama_. Dan setelah itu aku akan mencari kedua rekanku" Mitsuki telah berpikir, bila ia berhasil mendapatkan gulungan tersebut maka ia kan segera mencari keberadaan Boruto dan juga Sarada.

Akhirnya kedua pria berbeda usia itu mulai berjalan menuju apartemen Kakashi. Sebenarnya Kakashi sedikit was-was, dengan sosok pemuda disebelahnya. Bila sosok Mitsuki adalah musuh ia akan membunuhnya segera, agar Mitsuki tidak memanggil bala bantuan dari kedua rekannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Boruto- _kun_ lebih baik sampai disini saja. Aku takut Kurenai- _sensei_ akan mencurigai Boruto- _kun_ nantinya" pinta Hinata pada Naruto agar tidak lebih jauh lagi mengantarnya, ia takut masalah akan menjadi besar jika _Sensei_ nya tahu tentang Boruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hinata- _chan_?" Naruto berusaha memaklumi tindakan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan jati diri Boruto .

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto, sebenarnya ia juga sudah terlalu gugup terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Naruto. Ia mendekat pada Boruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku senang memiliki anak sepertimu nantinya Boruto- _kun_ "

Wajah Boruto memamanas, pipi _chubby_ nya telah merona sekarang. Ia bahagia dengan ucapan ibunya tadi. Sedangkan sang ibu, ia juga merasa bahagia karena bertemu dengan anaknya dimasa depan. Pipinya juga merona, karena sebenarnya ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar baginya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris biru safir Naruto menatap mereka dengan raut wajah sumringah. Dengan berat hati Hinata melepas pelukannya dari Boruto.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Hinata melambaikan tangan pada kedua bocah pirang yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh.

"Selamat tinggal _kaa-san_ " ujar Boruto sendu. Ia sangat keberatan untuk meninggalkan sang Ibu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lembanyung senja mulai manampakkan diri . Langit mulai menampakkan bias berwarna orange yang indah, menandakan bahwa hari semakin petang. Mereka bertiga belum juga menemukan Kakashi , mereka bertiga juga telah lelah berjalan. Dan akhirnya kini mereka bertiga duduk tengah mengistirahatkan kaki mereka masing masing.

"Uhh…. Kemana sih , Kakashi _–sensei?_ " keluh Sakura , Sakura juga telah lelah berjalan mengitari desa hanya untuk mencari Kakashi yang seperti hilang tertelan bumi. Sedari tadi mereka berkeliling tapi hasilnya nol besar.

"Hari semakin petang, lebih baik kita pulang kerumah. Dan melanjutkan esok hari" saran Sasuke , yang melihat bahwa hari semakin petang, akan sulit jika kita melakuakn pencarian dimalam hari. Pulang kerumah masing -masing dan melanjutkan esok hari adalah pilihan yang bijak. Tenaga mereka juga telah berkurang , lebih baik mereka beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Melanjutkan pencarian disaat tenaga telah berkurang bukanlah hal yang baik. Hari ini Kakashi memang seperti tertelan bumi, karena mereka telah berputar-putar tetapi tidak juga menemukan kakashi _\- sensei_ , atau sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ dimasa depan.

"Tapi…" ucapan Sarada yang menggantung membuat Sakura dan juga Sasuke menolehkan kepala mereka menghadap Sarada, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk mengetahui kelanjutan perkataan Sarada, sedangkan Sakura tampak sangat ingin tahu akan kelanjutan ucapan Sarada.

"Aku harus menginap dimana?" semoga saja salah satu dari mereka berdua memberi Sarada tempat menginap semalam, meskipun Sarada yakin tidak mungkin bahwa mereka berdua tega membiarkan Sarada sendirian . Dan juga Sarada sangat meyakini bahwa ia tidak mungkin akan menginap bersama Sasuke . Jadi untuk pilihan kali ini , Sarada sangat berharap bahwa Sakura mau membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

"Kau tinggal dirumahku saja untuk malam ini Sarada _-chan_ " ucapan Sakura mebuat Sarada bersorak senang didalam hati ,dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi seolah sangat bahagia dihadapan mereka berdua. Melainkan hanya sebuah lengkunan tipis dibibir mungilnya saja.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Sarada tulus.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menuju rumah Sakura, untuk kali ini Sasuke ikut mengantarkan Sarada dan juga Sakura dengan dalih bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin kedua gadis tersebut dalam masalah. Tetapi Sasuke juga memiliki alasan lain juga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mitsuki kini tengah duduk diruang tamu apartemen milik Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi sedang menuju ke dalam apartemen guna mengambil gulungan yang Mitsuki maksud tadi. Sebuah gulungan bewarna putih yang Kakashi pegang , lalu ia segera memberikan gulungan tersebut kepada Mitsuki. Perasaan Mitsuki sangat senang, bahwa gulungan tersebut akhirnya ditemukan. Saat Mitsuki akan membuka gulungan tersebut, tiba tiba saja sebuah kunai berada tepat didepan dilehernya . Kakashi berada dibelakang Mitsuki dan juga ia sedang menyentuhkan ujung kunainya keleher Mitsuki. Bila Mitsuki bergerak sedikit saja , maka bisa dipastikan ujung kunai tersebut akan menggores lehernya. Ternyata Kakashi masih belum mempercayai sosok Mitsuki.

"Apa isi gulungan itu?" tanya Kakashi dingin. Mitsuki yang tentu saja tidak mengetahui isi tersebut tentu saja teramat bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebelum aku sempat membacanya gulungan itu telah Boruto lempar jauh" Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari wajah Mitsuki. Kakashi menggerakkan kunai tersebut semakin medekati leher Mitsuki.

"Bohong" Kakashi semakin menajamkan sorot pandangannya kepada Mitsuki.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tidaklah berbohong. Aku memang belum membaca isi gulungan ini. Bila anda masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana kalau kita membacanya bersama?" usul Mitsuki.

Bagaimana caranya Mitsuki membaca bila , sebuah kunai sedang berada didepan lehernya. Akhirnya pilihan terakhir Mitsuki adalah dengan mengajak Kakashi untuk ikut membaca gulungan tersebut bersama-sama.

Kakashi mulai melonggarkan kunai dileher Mitsuki, dan segera memasukkan kunainya kedalam kantong kembali.

"Aku telah membacanya. Kau boleh membacanya akan tetapi dalam pengawasanku" Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan perintah Kakashi.

Saat Mitsuki membuka gulungan tersebut dan membacanya Mitsuki terbelalak sekaligus terkejut dengan isi gulungan tersebut. Mitsuki membaca gulungan tersebut hingga selesai. Tujuan Mitsuki kali ini adalah untuk segera mencari Boruto dan juga Sarada. Namun disaat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi , ada sebuah lengan yang menggegamnya dengan sangat erat seoalah , ia tidak akan melepaskan Mitsuki begitu saja.

"Mau kemana kau, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku" tidak lupa sorot mata Kakashi yang mulai menajam. Akhirnya Mitsuki menyerah dan ia memilih berada disini untuk menyeritakan semuanya kepada Kakashi agar ia percaya. Mungkin bila Kakashi percaya Mitsuki akan dengan mudahnya untuk mencari keberadan kedua rekannya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sakura , rumah tersebut nampak kosong. Sakura sedikit bingung kenapa lampu rumahnya belum juga dinyalahkan. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan diri untuk memasuki rumahnya tersebut.

" _Tadaima._." tidak ada balasan seorang pun yang menjawab salm Sakura, jaaban dari sang Ibu biasa Sakura dapati saat ia memasuki kediamannnya , namun kali ini tidak ada yang membalas salam. Sakura pun mencari saklar lampu guna menghidupkan lampu dirumahnya yang belum menyala. Sakura tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah kertas catatan.

.

.

 _Sakura-chan , maaf kan ibu tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, ibu dan juga ayah sedang pergi kedesa tetangga , menemui kerabat kita . Kurang lebih ibu akan pergi selama 2 hari. Ibu meninggalkanmu karena kau tidak kunjung pulang . dan maafkan ibu yang meninggalkan mu sendirian, kau bisa menginap dirumah Ino-chan . jika kau merasa takut dirumah._

 _Pertanda_

 _Ibu_

.

.

Sakura segera berlari menuju luar rumah yang mendapati Sasuke dan juga Sarada yang masih berada diluar rumah Sakura. Sakura segera mengatakan kepada Sarada bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah , melainkan sedang pergi kedesa tetangga. Hal tersebut membuat Sarada senang, bahwa ia tidak akan memberi alasan -alasan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura atau sepasang Kakek dan Neneknya dari pihak Ibu. Mengenai alasan kenapa ia menginap dirumah Sakura. Sarada menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang membat firasat Sasuke tidak nyaman akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi .

"kalau begitu…" Sarada menggantungkan ucapannya , perasaan Sasuke semakin was was , akan ucapan Sarada berikutnya.

"Maukah Papa, juga menginap dirumah Mama?" – _Gotcha_ \- Sarada. Kau berhasil membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya meskipun hanya sesaat. Perasaan Sasuke telah tercampur aduk antara menerima atau pun tidak. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menolak dengan alasan , tidak baik seorang lelaki menginap dirumah seorang gadis. Tatapi hati kecil Sasuke seakan menyuruhnya untuk menerima ajakan Sarada, dengan alasan bahwa mungkin kedua gadis tersebut akan mengalami hal buruk. Pergolakan batin yang dialami Sasuke membuatnya bingung akan memilih jawaban yang tepat.

"Hn." Akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tanpa adanya kata iya maupun kata tidak. Sarada menilai bahwa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke adalah iya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Untuk penginap semalam dirumah Sakura , Sasuke rasa menginap semalam bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Tou_ - _san_ aku lelah, aku mau tidur" Boruto sudah menguap dari tadi, ia kelelahan karena sedari siang tadi ia telah berputar-putar untuk mencari kedua rekannya, Mitsuki dan juga Sarada.

"Hoaaamm.. aku juga mengantuk, _ttebayo_. Ayo kita pulang ke aparementku saja, lagipula ini sudah malam, _ttebayo_ " mulut Naruto menguap tak kalah lebar dengan Boruto.

Akhirnya duo pirang itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di apartement kecil Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka esok hari. Naruto telah kelelahan sedari tadi berputar-putar guna membantu Boruto untuk mencari kedua rekannya. Sebenarnya Naruto malas tetapi apa daya , ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Boruto , yang tidak tahu jalanan diKonoha dimasa kini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _TOU_ - _SAN_ TEMPAT APA INI?!" Boruto sangat keget saat ia memasuki apartement Naruto .

"Tentu saja tempat tinggalku, _bakka_!"

"Aku tak percaya kau tinggal di tempat yang berantakan seperti ini" Boruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat apartemen Naruto.

Boruto terkejut dan juga tak percaya, matanya yang tadinya sangat berat sekarang membulat tak percaya dengan tempat tinggal ayahnya yang sangat berantakan bahkan mengalahkan kapal pecah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus menginap semalaman disana.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _ttebayo_? ayo masuk"

"Tou-san semalas itukah kau? kenapa semuanya sangat berantakan seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah aku lelah, _ttebayo_. ayo kita tidur saja"

Mau tidak mau ia menuruti kemauan ayah kecilnya itu. Matanya juga sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk. Ditambah lagi ia merasa sangat kelelahan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah berdebatan alot antara Sasuke , Sakura dan juga Sarada mengenai kamar. Sarada ingin Sasuke tidur sekamar dengannya dan juga Sakura, akan tetapi Sakura tidak memperbolehkannya karena bagaimanpun Sasuke adalah seoarang pria. Sebenarnya Sakura menginginkan juga , bahwa ia bisa tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke tetapi, itu tidaklah mungkin. Sakura juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakai kamar kedua orang tuanya karena kamar tamu yang sedang direnovasi, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Dak akhirnya pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada ruang tamu sebagai tempatnya tidur nanti. Sakura pun memberikan selembar selimut kepada Sasuke agar ia tidak kedinginan. Karena Sakura tidak ingin sampai Sasuke jatuh sakit karena menginap dirumahnya, lebih tepatnya diruang tamunya.

"Baiklah sudah malam , _oyasumi_ Sasuke _-kun_ " Sakura segera menarik Sarada untuk mengikuti Sakura kekamarnya.

" _Oyasumi_ Papa" uajar Sarada kepada sasuke, perlahan Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman denagn penggilan Sarada kepada dirinya.

"Hn" Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana hangat seperti ini, sebuah kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang telah lama Sasuke tidak rasakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah Mitsuki menceritakan semuanya kepada Kakashi , Mitsuki harap Kakashi akan mempercayainya . Dan akhirnya usaha Mitsuki untuk membuat kakashi percaya telah berhasil terbukti Kakashi telah mempercayai sepenuhnya cerita Mitsuki . Mamun disaat Mitsuki akan pergi untuk mecari kedua sosok rekan satu timnya tersebut. Secara tiba tiba lengan Mitsuki digenggam kembali oleh Kakashi.

"Kau mau kemana?" kali ini perkataan Kakashi tidak disertai dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Aku ingin menemui kedua temanku" ujar Mitsuki. Mitsuki sangat ingin menemui kedua rekannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan gulungan tersebut.

"Ini sudah hampir tengan malam, lebih baik kau menginap saja disini. Kau telah membaca gulungan tersebut . jadi tidak perlu tergesa. Kau juga pasti lelah , memangnya apakah kau mengetahui dimana kedua rekanmu sedang berada sekarang ?" memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Tubuh Mitsuki sangat lelah saharian ini dan ia membutuhkan istirahat, lagi pula Mitsuki tidak mengetahui dimana kedua rekannya sedang berada pada saat ini. Mitsuki hanya bisa berharap semoga kedua rekannya tidak mengalami hal buruk. Mitsuki akan menyetujui tawaran Kakashi dan mungkin saja esok hari ia akan bisa menemukan Boruto dan juga Sarada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tengah malam, seharusnya Sakura telah terlelap didalam alam mimpinya . akan tetapi rasa haus yang berserang ditenggorokannya membuat ia sulit untuk memejamakan mata kembali. Dilihatnya Sarada yang masih tertidur pulas . Sarada telah melepas kaca matanya dan menaruhnya dinakas sebelah tempat tidur Sakura, bagi Sakura Sarada nampak lebih cantik bila ia tidak memakai kaca matanya. Sakura pun sedikit menggeser tubuh Sarada, lalu ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju dapur. Saat Sakura melewati dapur, Sakura seperti melihat sebuah sekelebat bayangan , namun disaat Sakura melangkah semakin dekat . Ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dengan sangat erat, Sakura meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan.

"Hhmmmmpppppttttthh" ronta'an Sakura hanya diabaikan oleh sosok tersebut. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Sakura mulai munurun , dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Euungghh" lenguh Boruto, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat sinar mentari memasuki jendela apartement kecil tersebut. Dan..

' _kruuuyuukk'_

"Ah… aku la- par, _tou-san_ bangun! _Tou-san_ bangun aku lapar, _ttebasa_!" ujar Boruto dengan suara seraknya sehabis tidur sambil mengguncang -guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang masih asyik bermimpi.

"Zzzz… , ada ramen di lemari, _ttebayo_. hhmm zzz…." Naruto kembali tidur dan semakin erat memeluk gulingnya.

"Dasar _tou-san_ pemalas" gerutu Boruto, sambil bangun dari tempat tidur Naruto.

Karena lapar ia mengikuti pentujuk ayahnya untuk mencari ramen dilemari. Dan benar ada bertumpuk-tumpuk ramen instant dilemari ayahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat dua cup ramen sekaligus. Satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk ayah pemalasnya itu.

'TING TONG'

"Aiishh siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah ada yang membunyikan bell? sangat merepotkan. _ttebasa_ " Akhirnya Boruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu apartemant milik Naruto .

'CKLEK'

Mulut Boruto menganga tidak percaya. Dihadapannya sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan juga rekan setimnya .

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

* * *

.

A/N :

Hikaru

Ohayou gozaimasu Minna-san *ojigi* :D

Bertemu dengan Jie disini… ^_^

HOLA! HOLA! (lambai-lambai tangan sambil tebar kissbye *readermuntah*) . Nah… bagaimana untuk chap kedua ini… hehehe… :D .mungkin ceita ini akan tamat diChap depan (cihuyyyy) *narihulahula* . Awalnay aku dan juga Greeny sedikit bingung buat ending dari cerita ini. Namun setelah kita bicarakan lagi #eaaakkkkk . Akhirnya kita udah dapet nanti endingnya kek gimana hohoho (tawa pshyco)#plakk… padahal kalo boleh jujur, kita bahas buat chap ini itu disela sela rapat ****s berlangsung (sikutagreeny :9).

Chap 3 nya ditunggu ya :3, mudah mudahan kita bisa update kilat :D *senggolGreeny*

Silahkan beri review nya ya… :D , review kalian adalah semangatku :* (Byee… byeee)

.

.

*Sign*

*Jie Hkaru*

*Cucu kakek Madara :D*

Lempar Toa ke Greeny *duak*

GREENTEA KIM

Haii readers bersama Greentea Kim disini! :D

Akhinya nyampe chapter 2, huaaa seneng banget rasanya. Semoga typo-nya gak separah yang kemarin. Kita berdua udah nyoba lebih teliti lagi. Makasih yang udah baca fanfic ini, makasiiihh banget udah mau baca dan mau nge-review, jadi kita lebih bisa koreksi kesalahan ff ini. Makasih banget buat yang mau ngikutin ff abal ini, big lafyu deh #mesemmesra #ditabok

hehehe udahan dulu cuap-cuapnya…

see you next chapter ….

*Salam*

*Greentea Kim*

*Temen rumpinya Deidara*

 **Balasan Review :**

 **.**

 _Guest_ : makasih dah memberi tahu, ia memang kalo typhonya bertebaran . heheheh :D sebenarnya Greeny udah benerin tapi belom diSave jadi ya… begitulah :D

 _TheKidSNo OppAi_ : ini udah dilanjut :3 . makasih udah memberi review :D

: Makasih sarannya. Ia memang untuk chap 1 kemarin agak ancur hehehe :p

 _Sashuchiharuno_ : udah lanjut :3 . iya masih sarannya. Mungkin waktu itu kita lupa nambahin hehehehehe :D

 _Kecoak penyet_ : udah lanjut… :D makasih untuk Reviewnya :D

 _Mi-chan_ : suka sasusaku yah? Sama kami juga loh… heheheh (gak nanya) #plakkk …. :3

 _Lallenderson_ : waduh… kalo yang kayak gitu emmm…. (garuk –garuk kepala) kayaknya kita gk kepikiran ampek ketemu Itachi , fugaku , Mikoto dll. Dan ini hanya team 7 aja hehehe…. :p

 _febri_ : maaf yah, sepertinya harapanmu tidak terkabulkan hohohoho….. ^o^.

 _chio-baa_ : ini udah lanjut :3 . makasih ya, padahal menurut kami ini agak ancur loh #plakkk :P

 _chouchou_ : makasih sarannya, mungkin kita lupa. Karena mungkin Narusakunya kan hanya dibayangan Naruto :p hohohohoh ^o^

 _kimryu_ : thanks Ok :3

 _Hafiz_ : udah lanjut :D . makasih udah suka. Soal pegel , kayaknya enggak :p deh kan kita bagi 2 . untuk scane SasusakuSara Jie yang ngetik , untuk scane NaruuhinaBoru Greeny yang ngetik dan sisanya kami berdua yang ngetik hohhohoho…. ^o^

 _Haru Akina123_ : udah lanjut… :3 . makasih udah suka fic kami heheheh :D

 _Kikokiko11_ : ehh… makasih , ia untuk typhonya mungkin masih bertebaran. makasih udah suka. ;)

Anon : makasih ya.. udah suka. Ini udah lanjut :D

 _Xxdnan_ : untuk itu kita udah punya cara tersendiri hoho ^o^ . ia kami tahu kok the Movie the lost Tower, yang Naruto pergi kemasa lalu :D . makasih udah memberi review :D .

 _Putra Uzumaki_ : makasih yah.. ^^ . iya ini udah lanjut heheheh :D


	3. Chapter 3

" _Because of Roll"_

 _Rated : T_

 _Genre : Adventure and Friendship_

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Because of Roll_ _Greentea Hikaru23_

 _WARNING:_

 _OOC, Typo yang bertebaran kayak laler, bahasa Non Baku, semi- canon, OC Chara, kalau jelek harap dimaklumi namanya juga masih Nubie :3 ._

 _Summary :_

 _Akibat kecerobohan Boruto, yang membuat kedua rekannya juga terlibat masalah. Bukanlah masalah biasa namun sebuah petualangan luar biasa yang Boruto rasakan besama rekan – rekannya. Sehinga mereka bertemu dengan orang orang yang tidak mereka duga._

 _._

 _Greentea Kim and Jie Hikaru_

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3 : Last chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"PAPA!" Teriak Sarada dengan lantangnya berhasil membuat Sasuke segera terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu. Ya, Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Sasuke segera menghampiri putri masa depannya yang tadinya berteriak dengan nada ketakutan di dapur. Ia melihat Sarada tengah terduduk lemas dilantai dapur dengan bahu yang bergetar dan juga deru nafas yang tidak teratur. Oh tidak, Uchiha bungsu itu tampak sangat terkejut dan juga khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sarada dan mencoba sedikit menenangkannya , meskipun Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan masalah yang tengah terjadi. Dan sejujurnya ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan seorang gadis. Sasuke mulai mengelus punggung Sarada perlahan, guna menenangkannya meskipun pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu juga tidak begitu yakin apakah cara yang ia gunakan akan berhasil untuk menenangkan Sarada.

"Pa-papa…" lirih Sarada sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil yang tampak pada Sasuke. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa cemas akan sesuatu.

Sasuke segera menerima selembar kertas yang tengah disodorkan Sarada kepadanya, nampak raut sedikit kebingungan saat Sasuke menerima selembar kertas putih tersebut. Namun ia segera menerimanya dan segera membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Matanya berkilat penuh marah. Selembar kertas yang membuatnya begitu geram, tanpa sadar pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mencengkram kertas putih tersebut dengan sangat erat membuat kertas tersebut menjadi tak berbentuk dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Sarada, ayo pergi !" seru Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit membuat Sarada terperanjat.Tersirat rasa khawatir dan amarah dalam suaranya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat yang hampir membuat buku buku jarinya memutih. Rasa kantuk yang tengah melandanya beberapa menit lalu pun hilang seolah telah melayang dan digantikan oleh rasa geram yang bukan kepalang.

"Baik Papa" dengan membenarkan letak kaacamatanya yang sedikit kebawah, Sarada pun segera mengangguk dan segera berdiri berkat bantuan Sasuke. Sarada berjanji ia akan menyelamatkan Sakura –mamanya. Nampak sorot mata penuh amarah yang begitu jelas dari kedua bola mata oniks Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Awalnya Sarada hanya akan iseng untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura saat tidur, namun saat Sarada melakukannya ia menemui kenyataan bahwa tempat tidur disebelahnya kosong ,tanpa adanya Sakura disana. Awalnya, Sarada hanya mengira bahwa mamanya itu akan pergi sebentar, namun nyatanya Sakura tidak kunjung kembali setelah Sarada menunggu untuk beberapa menit, yang menurut Sarada cukup lama. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul mamanya, ia merasa khawatir pada mamanya.

Ia mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Oh tidak! Mungkin saja Sakura mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mencari ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis bersurai pink itu. Ia mulai berteriak memanggil mamanya, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun sahutan dari yang bersangkutan. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sarada sangat cemas dengan mamanya.

Akhirnya Sarada berusaha untuk mencari sosok Sakura disekeliling rumah , namun nihil adanya. Saat gadis Uchiha itu pergi untuk memeriksa dapur kembali. Secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kertas putih yang sepertinya sedikit mencurigakan . Dan kerena rasa penasaran sangat yang tinggi , Sarada pun segera membaca isi dari selembar kertas itu dan betapa terkejutnya gadis kecil Uchiha tersebut saat membaca kertas tersebut. Kertas yang berisi tantangan kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai sandera , sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Sarada lemas seketika. Dan gadis kecil Uchiha itu segera menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura telah diculik tanpa sepengetahuannya dan juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

" _Rokudaime –sama_!"

seketika mata Boruto terbelalak saat menyadari kehadiran sang Rokudaime bersama dengan teman seteamnya – Mitsuki. Rasa kantuknya segera hilang melayang entah kemana saat kedua sosok tersebut berada tepat didepan kediaman Naruto. Dan Boruto juga sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa teman se-teamnya itu bisa berada bersama dengan Sang _Rokudaime_. Ia juga bingung untuk apa kedua orang tersebut datang dipagi buta seperti ini. Hari dimana bahkan sang mentari saja masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri.

" _Ohayou_ Boruto – _kun_. Dimana Sarada - _chan_? " Tanya Mitsuki _to the p_ _oint_ tanpa berbasa basi terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Boruto yang tidak tahu menahu akan keberadaan Sarada sekarang ini. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Boruto benar benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Mitsuki mengenai keberadaan Sarada.

"Boruto , siapa diluar ? Kau jadi sarapan tidak ? Ramenmu sudah matang ttebayo!" teriak Naruto dari dalam sembari melangkah gontai menghampiri Boruto, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat dua makhluk yang tak diundang didepan kediamannya bersama Boruto diluar. Lantas saja Naruto segera menghampiri ketiga sosok tersebut.

"mmm… Kakashi- _sensei_ , ada apa ? " Tanya Naruto sambil melirik sosok seorang bocah yang berada disamping senseinya itu. Sama halnya dengan Boruto tadi, Naruto juga sedikit bingung dengan keberadaan senseinya dan juga salah satu rekan se-team Boruto itu .

" _Yare- yare_ lebih baik ayo kita cari temanmu saja sekarang. Kurasa ia masih disekitar desa sekarang." kata Kakashi dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

Kakashi dapat mengetahui dan menyimpulkan bahwa diantara Boruto dan juga Mitsuki tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sarada, dan sepertinya tujuan mereka pagi ini adalah untuk mencari Sarada dan segera kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

Sepertinya mereka harus cepat-cepat menemukan gadis itu. Bisa gawat bila ANBU ataupun _shinobi_ Konoha yang lain mencurigai Sarada dan menangkapnya. Siapa yang akan percaya nantinya bila gadis itu berkata ia berasal dari masa depan. Meskipun sejujurnya Kakashi juga tidak terlalu percaya bahwa bocah berkulit pucat yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin sore juga berasal dari masa depan . Bila seseorang memasuki Konoha dengan data yang tidak lengkap. Maka orang itu akan dicurigai, bisa jadi orang tersebut akan ditangkap dan diduga sebagai penyusup atau pun imigran gelap yang berusaha menyusup ke Konoha.

"Oi oi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _ttebayo_?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Ia benar benar tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini. Tiba –tiba saja gurunya mengajak untuk mencari seorang gadis yang bernama Sarada itu. Bahkan bocah rubah itu tidak tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Tidurnya saja tidak bisa dibilang puas untuk malam ini. Oh.. ayolah ini masih pagi sekali untuk melakukan pencarian, matahari saja sepertinya masih terlalu malas untuk menampakkan dirinya. Meskipun sebagai seorang shinobi yang telah dilatih untuk selalu siap siaga dalam situasi apapun, rasanya Naruto terlihat sedikit belum siap pagi ini.

"sudahlah _tou-san_ , lebih baik kita segera bersiap _ttebasa_ " semprot Boruto sembari menarik Naruto kedalam untuk berganti pakaian. Tidak mungkinkan mereka pergi mencari Sarada dengan mengenakan piama tidur. Sedangkan Kakashi dan juga Mitsuki hanya bisa sweatdrop didepan pintu kediaman Naruto. Cara Boruto menarik Naruto juga tidak bisa dibilang secara halus namun juga tidak bisa dikategorikan kasar. Harusnya Boruto sadar jika yang ia tarik adalah ayahnya sendiri, mungkin Boruto merasa jika hal itu merupakan kesempatan langka yang tidak bisa dilewatkannya.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kita mau kemana _ttebayo_?" umpat Naruto sambil memayunkan bibirnya, bocah itu terlihat begitu kesal pagi ini. Sang Mentari saja mungkin masih mandi pagi, sedangkan ia harus siap. Ah ya, dan juga jangan lupakan porsi makan ramen cup yang menurutnya kurang dan tidak bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga makan siang nanti. Padahal ia tadi masih sempat melahap satu cup ramen sebelum bergegas. Dasar maniak ramen.

' _bletak'_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala duren Naruto yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan tersebut dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah anaknya sendiri dimasa depan –Boruto .

"tentu saja mencari Sarada , ttebasa" Ujar Boruto dengan nada bosan. Jelas sekali ia merasa heran kenapa seorang Nanadaime Hokage adalah seorang yang sedikit payah saat ia masih kecil. Dan kenapa ibunya bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang aneh seperti Naruto , umpat Boruto didalam hati.

"Lalu kita harus mencari kemana _ba_ _k_ _ka_? " gerutu Naruto, antara rasa kantuk yang sedikit menyerang dan juga rasa sedikit lapar diperutnya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita segera mencari gadis yang bernama Sarada itu !" kata Kakashi menengahi perdebatan ayah dan anak itu. Kakashi tidak menginginkan pagi-pagi hari seperti ini ia harus kebingungan menghadapi tingkah kedua pemuda berambut pirang yang tingkat keberisikannya minta ampun.

"Baiklah, tapi ayo kita ajak Sakura - _chan_ dan juga Sasuke _, ttebayo_!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Bocah pirang itu rasa mengajak Sakura dan juga Sasuke bukan ide yang buruk karena ia pasti nantinya bisa sesekali berduan dengan Sakura, pikir Naruto bersemangat. Ia terkikik geli saat memikirkannya.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk " gumam Mitsuki dengan mempertimbangakan saran Naruto.

" Yosh! ayo kita jemput mereka _,ttebayo_!" akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menuju rumah Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Telah lama menunggu didepan kediaman Sasuke namun yang ditunggu tidak kunjung membuka pintunya dan , setelah ditelisik lagi sepertinya Sasuke telah pergi. Terbukti dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke didalam . Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk menuju kekediaman Sakura. Dan bisa dipastikan Naruto adalah orang yang paling semangat diantara mereka berempat saat ia menuju rumah Sakura.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Telah lama mereka menunggu sambil mengetuk pintu. Namun sepertinya mengetuk pintu tidak akan mempan, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil sang pemilik rumah dengan suaranya yang keras dan juga cempreng.

"Oi… Sakura _-chan_ ! Buka pintunya ! Mebuki- _baachan_! Sakura _\- chan_ ayo buka pintunya ! " teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya . Tanpa sengaja Mitsuki memegang gagang pintunya dan.

'cklek!' pintu terbuka. Tak disangka pintunya tidak terkunci.

"hah! Tidak dikunci !" kata Mitsuki sambil memandang heran pada gagang pintu yang masih ia pegang .

"ayo kita masuk saja , _ttebasa_!" tanpa meminta ijin dari siapa pun, Boruto pun segera memasuki rumah Sakura.

"Hei itu tidak s-" belum sempat Mitsuki melanjutkan kalimatnya , Boruto sudah langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"aaa…. sudah terlanjur, ayo kita periksa " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecut dibalik maskernya. Benar – benar seperti Naruto, pikirnya.

"Eh, tidak ada siapa-siapa! Dimana mereka, _ttebasa_?"

Boruto merasa heran saat memasuki rumah tersebut. Aneh kemana semua penghuninya. Rumah itu kosong, tanpa ada siapapun didalamnya.

"Hei , hati – hati Boruto _–kun_ " seru Mitsuki kepada Boruto, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rumah seorang gadis , ibu dari teman se=teamnya yang terkenal kegarangannya itu.

 _Brukkk~_

Boruto jatuh tersungkur setelah kakinya tersandung kaki meja karena berjalan dengan ceroboh dan juga tidak melihat jalan dengan benar.

"aww _ittai_ ! eh …tapi apa ini? " ia menemukan selembar kecil yang lusuh dilantai. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan saat mengamati selembar kertas tersebut. Dan segera saja bocah pirang itu pergi menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Hei Mitsuki! Aku menemukan ini, ttebasa" Boruto menunjukkan kertas lusuh tadi ia temukan. Ya .. itu adalah kertas yang berisi tantangan pada Uchiha sasuke .

" _Rokudaime -sama_! Lihat ini! " seru Mitsuki memanggil Kakashi, yang sepertinya berniat menuju kamar Sakura, guna memeriksa apakah Sakura ada dirumah atau tidak.

Alis Kakkashi berkerut setelah membaca catatan itu. Tanpa babibu ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan segera menciptakan segel ditangannya.

 _Kuchiyose no jutsu~_

"ada apa memanggilku pagi – pagi begini Kakashi ?" ujar seekor anjing ninja kecil berbulu coklat– Pakkun.

"Pakkun bisakah kau melacak Sasuke ?" kata Kakashi sambil memberikan selembar kertas putih tadi kearah Pakkun , agar Pakkun dapat mengendus baunya.

"hm… baikalah , ayo ikut aku !" Pakkun pun segera melacak keberadaan Sasuke, menggunakan kemampuan indra penciumannya yang tidak usah diragukan lagi.

"kami mengandalkanmu Pakkun" segera saja keempat sosok pemuda itu segera pergi dari kediaman Sakura, setelah menutup pintu rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Papa, bisa kau pelankan sedikit lompatanmu " Sarada hanya berdecak kesal dengan papanya ini. Tidak bisakah ia pahami posisi Sarada yang tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya , yah sedikit sulit bagi Sarada . Bagaimana pun juga Sarada adalah anak gadis .

"huh" dan Sarada pun hanya mendengus kesal dan berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, yang begitu cepat menurutnya. Disisi lain, Sarada benar – benar berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan ibunya disana. Sarada benar- benar tidak peduli akan hawa dingin dini hari yang begitu menusuk kulitnya.

"Sarada lebih cepat sedikit!" perintah Sasuke yang terus memimpin didepan, mau tidak mau Sarada segera menambahkan kecepatannya, Sarada adalah gadis yang kuat karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir didalam tubunya.

Rasanya tubuh Sarada begitu panas penuh amarah, yang membuat hawa menusuk dini hari tidak begitu ia rasakan . Siapa pun yang telah menculik ibunya, harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal akibat perbuatannya itu. Dengan kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat dan juga sorot amarah yang terpancar dari netra onix miliknya , Sarada segera mengimbangi langkah Sasuke didepan.

.

.

.

"MAMA!" pekik Sarada terkejut saat melihat mamanya tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan terikat pada sebatang pohon besar didalam hutan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mempercepat larinya untuk menyelamatkan mamanya. Namun, ia dihadang oleh 2 orang dengan tampang sangar dan sangat menyeramkan. Siapa sih mereka beraninya melakukan ini semua.

Sama seperti Sarada, sang Uchiha bungsu sangat terkejut melihat Sakura dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Ia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Ditambah lagi, dengan munculnya 2 orang yang pernah ia hajar dalam pertemuan sebelumnya.

" Hei Uchiha kecil, apa kabarmu hum?" muncul seseorang dari balik pohon, berambut coklat dengan banyak bekas luka diwajahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seram. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke gentar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat, ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah, bahkan mata Sharingannya telah aktif tanpa ia sadari. "apalagi, aku hanya membalas dendam padamu. Kaulah yang membuat beberapa anak buahku tertangkap para pengawal bangsawan itu." Kata pria yang diketahui bernama Shibiru. Dia adalah ketua perampok yang akan merampok sebuah rombongan bangsawan dari negara Hi yang dikawalnya bersama team tujuh. Namun begitulah, team tujuh berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Hanya saja, karena Sasuke lah banyak dari anak buah pria itu tertangkap.

Dengan segera ia melawan mereka dengan beberapa lemparan shiruken, Sarada pun begitu. Ia tak mau kalah. Gadis itu segera membantu ayahnya untuk melawan mereka dan segera menyelamatkan mamanya. Segera saja gadis itu keluarkan tinju monster yang ia warisi dari ibunya.

Tak disangka jumlah mereka begitu banyak, ada lebih dari 15 orang. Mereka berdua hampir kewalahan untuk menghadapi para merampok itu. Tapi untunglah, bala bantuan segera datang.

"Hei kau kemana saja _teme_? Mana Sakura- _chan_?"

" Sudahlah _tou-san,_ jangan berisik! Langsung saja kita serang mereka _ttebasa_!" semprot Boruto

Langsung saja mereka turut membantu Sasuke dan Sarada untuk menghajar kawanan perampok itu dan segera menyelamatkan Sakura. Tentu saja para perampok tersebut kalah telak melawan para shinobi handal seperti team tujuh dan Boruto cs. Tak segan segan Naruto segera mengeluarkan _Rasengan_ nya bersama juga dengan Boruto, sedangkan Kakashi menciptakan beberapa segel jutsu untuk mengecoh lawan lawannya. Tak tinggal diam Mitsuki pun mengeluarkan kemampuan taijutsunya dan sedikit ninjutsu miliknya. Sedangkan Sarada dan juga Sasuke sama sama menggunakan teknik khas Uchiha milik mereka – _Sharingan_ -. Mereka berenam menciptakan kolaborasi jutsu yang begitu baik untuk melawan para musuh mereka. Kakashi yang menggunakan Ninjutsu pelindungnya untuk melindungi Mitsuki yang mulai beraksi menggunakan taijutsu andalannya. Sedang kan kedua Uchiha mulai menggunakan _Katon gokakyu no jutsu_ yang begitu besar nan panas , tak tinggal diam kedua pemuda pirang itu juga turut andil membantu, dengan menyatukan kedua Rasengan mereka yang bersatu dengan teknik api milik Uchiha, dan jelas saja pusaran api yang begitu besar adalah serangan pamungkas mereka. Mereka berenam mengeco lawan untuk melakukan pertempuran ditempat yang jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Semangat para anggota tim team tujuh juga tidak bisa diremehkan, mereka melakukan serangan yang begitu serius untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Para anak buah Shibiru tidak bisa dibilang remeh pada saat ini, mereka begitu kuat. Namun apa daya banyak yang terkena serangan api dari para anggota Team tujuh yang membuat anak bauh shibiru mulai melemah. Dan diakhir serangan Sarada segera menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"SANNAROOOOOOO!" sontak saja permukaan tanah terasa pecah, dan membuat bebebrapa musuh yang tidak sigap segera keruntuhan beberapa runtuhan tanah.

Akhirnya Shibiru selaku ketua perampok, ia memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mundur. Mereka tentu saja akan kalah telak bila meneruskan pertarungan ini .

Sarada segera berlari untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya. Sungguh, Sarada benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mamanya. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Akhirnya gadis pink itu telah sadarkan diri.

"Mama! Kau tak apa-apa?" seru Sarada sembari memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "ya, tak apa Sarada- _chan"_ gumamnya pelan, tangannya ikut terulur untuk membalas pelukan gadis berkacamata itu. Mereka pun akhirnya merasa lega karena Sakura baik-baik saja. Terutama sang Uchiha bungsu bersurai raven itu. Jelas ada senyum tipis dibibirnya, ya sangat tipis. Mungkin ia tersentuh oleh adegan istri dan putri masa depannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sudah saatnya bagi Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki untuk kembali. Mereka semua berada dilapangan tempat team tujuh biasa berlatih. Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan yang membuat Boruto dan juga teman temannya terlempar ke masa lalu.

"kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" kata Kakashi setelah menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Mitsuki.

" _Arigatou Rokkudaime-sama_ " ucap Mitsuki dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya. Begitu pula dengan Sarada yang memeluk mama dan papa tanpa melihat jika kedua orang tuanya ber-blushing ria karena ulahnya. Sedangkan Boruto ia menatap _tou-san_ nya dengan tatapan bosan. Sungguh memalukan melihat Naruto menangis dengan ingus yang keluar.

"sensei, hiks.. apakah kita akan mengingat mereka hiks..?" tanya Naruto sesenggukan sembari mengelap ingusnya.

"kurasa tidak akan Naruto" Ujar Kakashi sambil memandang Boruto, Sarada dan juga Mitsuki.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sarada mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Begitu pun Mitsuki dan Boruto. " _jaa_ Sarada- _chan_ , sampai jumpa dimasa depan" ucap Sakura pada putrinya. Dilain tempat Naruto menatap Boruto dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, sungguh manis sekali tingkah murid-muridnya _._ Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya tiga sosok bocah itu.

' _zraaasshh'_

.

.

.

.

.

"hum dimana ini?" gumam Sarada. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Disekitarnya tergeletak kedua rekan seteamnya yang rupanya mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata mereka berada digudang tempat semula.

"mimpi apa aku tadi? Sungguh aneh, _ttebasa_ " mata bocah pirang itu melirik gulungan yang berada dalam genggaman Mitsuki. Ia pikir semua terjadi karena gulungan aneh tersebut.

"yang tadi itu sungguh terasa nyata" gumam Mitsuki, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sama seperti Boruto, ia juga berpikiran sama dengan putra sulung Nanadaime itu. Gulungan itu segera diambil paksa dari tangan Mitsuki oleh Boruto. Bocah pirang itu mengamati gulungan itu dan segera melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Gulungan aneh!" seru Boruto yang sembarangan membuang gulungan itu. "Hei _bakka_ Boruto, gulungan itu berbahaya tau!" semprot Sarada dan dibalas dengan cengiran khas milik Boruto. Tapi sesungguhnya gulungan tersebut membawa mereka pada petualangan yang menyenangkan. Ya pengalaman yang sangat berkesan bagi mereka. Yang tentu saja tidak akan mereka lupakan, mereka bertiga segera pergi beristirahat setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Mereka bertiga rasa gudang lama itu telah bersih meskipun belum sepenuhnya, mengisi perut lalu bekerja kembali rasanya pilihan yang baik , untuk saat ini. Mereka keluar dariruangan tersebut dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir mereka masing masing, bahagia tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

The And

A/N:

Greentea :

hola minna-san! *dadahdadah* *kedipmanja*

Akhirnya ff hasil duet sama si Zee selesai juga. Maaf baru kita updet soalnya kita berdua banyak urusan didunyat. Ujian dateng terus. Jadi biar gak kepikiran, kudu cepet-cepet setor chapter ini.

Udahlah saya nggak ngerti mau ngomong apalagi, langsung saja kita dengerin ( _ups harusnya baca ya)_ bacotnya si Zee...

*pelukcium*

Greentea Kim

Hikaru :

Ohayou minna-san! Jie disini…

Maaf ya, bagi yang udah nungguin dan ,kita updatenya telattttt banget. *bungkuk bungkut minta maaf* plisss jangan salahin aku,(tapi salahin kin#plak) salahin pengakit berbahaya yang bernama WE-BE yang tiba tiba nyerang kami (kompak banget). Dan mau gak mau (meskipun rada terpaksa) kami harus menyelesaikan fic ini.*curcol* (BTW tunggu dulu kenapa si Greeny panggil namaku disini Zee *corcolcomeback**dor*)

Maapp banget kalau ini begitu telat dan gak memuaskan banget TT_TT , dan gaya penulisannya aneh banget lagi * senggol kin* . DAN OC tentang Shibiru itu yang buat KINNNNNNN, bukan aku :3 jadi kalau aneh protesnya ke KIN aja (dapetlirikanmematikandariKin) wkwkwkwkwk bercanda (ngibarin bendera putih ke Kin)

Sudah begini aja deh, bacotannya heheheh….

*pelukmesra*

Jie Hikaru

OMAKE

'pluk'

"hei Shikadai aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lho.." ucap Inojin dengan senyum yang polos. Dan dibalas oleh tatapan malas dari Shikadai dan cibiran halus dari Chouchou.

"kurasa tak ada yang lebih menarik dari keripik kentangku ini, huh" cibir Chouchou, ia melanjutkan mengunyah keripiknya yang menurutnya sangat menarik daripada menanggapi ucapan Inojin.

"ayolah lihatlah ini" kata Inojin sambil menunjukkan gulungan itu pada kedua temannya. Kedua temannya menatap gulungan itu heran. Sepertinya mereka mulai tertarik.

"eh gulungan apa itu?" Kini Chouchou tampak mulai tertarik dengan gulungan misterius yang sedikit nampak usang tersebut.

"entahlah, kurasa itu sangat merepotkan, Huaaaa" Shikadai mulai menguap bosan

"kubuka saja ya" tanpa ba bi bu bocah Yamanaka itu membuka gulungan itu tanpa menghiraukan reaksi kedua temannya. Dan ..

' _Zrasshhh'_

 _And_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH YA, HAMPIR LUPA KITA...

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 ! _(teriak Ge-Je)_


End file.
